One Piece: Wrath of AAA
by BlackHawk571X
Summary: In a world of Pirates and Marines, a fleet of warships from the Great World War Era will fight for survival and freedom where everyone is their enemy. But little did everyone know, that with their arrival and a man from the 21st Century, the coming storm will rock the world to it's very core. Who will win, as the iron ships of WWII fight? Witness the wrath of the AAA. Rated M
1. Prologue

One Piece: Wrath of AAA.

I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners

The show of One Piece has been a story where a boy named Luffy, who ate the Gum-Gum fruit, dreams of sailing the grand line in search of the great treasure One Piece and become Pirate King. Along the way, he'll make friends to add to his crew who also have dreams of their own, and Luffy is that friend who will help them accomplish their dreams. That's the original story, but this story is another.

In this story, the world will witness a phenomenon unlike anything they have ever seen, or will. Majestic ships of the Great World War Era have transported to the world of One Piece, and find themselves in a fight for survival, and rights to live free. Witness as the men and women of the Allied and Axis Powers fight in a world where pirates fight for the romance and freedom of the high seas, and soldiers of the Marines fight to destroy the legacy of the Great Pirate Era sparked by Gold Roger, the late Pirate king.

Witness the wrath of the Triple A Alliance fleet.

This is the plot to the story One Piece: Wrath of AAA. If you like this, msg me for more and I will deliver. Thank you and enjoy the story


	2. War! Their on the move!

I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners

Chapter 1 Part A

The War Has Begun

Dressrosa Arc

Luffy Vs Doflamingo Aftermath

After the intense fight against Doflamingo and his family, Luffy and his friends settled down at Kyros old home. Kyros, or solder-san as he was called by his allies, has been keeping an eye out for any marines that may come to capture them by order of the Marine Admiral Fujitora who happened to be in Dressrosa before and throughout the chaos made by Doflamingo. But so far no action has been taken, considering that the Admiral is moving one foot against the Straw Hat Pirates and the warriors of the area, all because of a dice roll.

Meanwhile at Kyros house, Luffy is on the bed sleeping recouping from the fight with Doflamingo along with the power he used during it called Gear Fourth, transforming Luffy into a vulcanized power house. With the crew by Luffy is a man named Sabo, who happened to be Luffy's brother, much to the shock of the crew and the marines he had fought and called a draw earlier. Sabo had explain to the crew about his absence from Luffy and Ace, another brother of Luffy, saying that he had lost his memory thanks to a Celestial dragon and his time in the Revolutionary Army's Second-in-Command has been hectic due to the events of MarineFord in the War of The Best.

Just as Sabo was about to leave, a new coo flew by to drop a newspaper. But something was wrong, the news coo didn't even stop for a single berrie from Sabo, in fact it looked as it was chased by the devil himself as it continued flying to other places with a bag overfilled with newspapers. Sabo then went to grab the newspaper, which was wrinkled of course, open the page and what he saw on those headlines made his heart sunk faster than an anchor sinking in open ocean. There are things in this world that Sabo would actually fear for real, his brothers death for one, and Dragon's wrath, but these simple words on the headlines would make any normal person who's seen the New World and live to tell the tale feel fear, even the highest ranks of the Marines and the World Government would feel the coldest of chills running down their spines. And these words will forever be remember of the day the World Government ended:

 _WAR! THEY'RE ON THE MOVE!_

Other islands of the Grand Line have received the news as well, to much shock and fear of the people who knows what's to come, a war so fierce that would make the War of The Best look like a fist first in a bar. Many people pray for the worst to end, despite not even a single battle has been forged, and many people who knew Luffy and the Straw Hat pirates wish for they upmost safety. On the islands Luffy and his crew have visited during their journey, it was chaos. People were looking for safety underground, while others waited patiently and oddly happy for their saviors.

Meanwhile in MarineFord HeadQuarters in the New World, the Marines haven't got the word yet from Fleet Admiral Akainu, who was extremely pissed. Marine Admiral Akainu has been Fleet Admiral for two years now ever since the War of the Best between the Marines along with the Seven Warlords and the Whitebeard Pirates along with their allies pirates, which resulted in Marine victory. Since then things have change, Akainu placed the new MarineFord in the New World to prevent high ranking pirate from coming through. And with the death of Whitebeard and ace, the Marines believe that nothing stands in their way of Absolute Justice throughout the world. nothing except for one force, a force so powerful if unleashed on the Marines, nothing could stop them, not even Akainu which fret and pissed him off at the same time.

Akainu, who had the newspaper in his hand not to even burn it out of respect, placed the paper on the desk and orders for a conference for high ranking officers to discuss war plans against their greatest foe. Before he left his office, he had a few thoughts about the coming days.

' _After two years of silence, they're finally on the move. They have been stationed somewhere in the south blue waiting for orders to move against us. We would have won the war that day, against those damned pirates. Victory was there, but then_ _ **they came.**_ _We had our first clash during my battle with Whitebeard. His fleet came out of nowhere, massing in hundreds of ships, ships without sails and two to three time larger than our Marine Battleships, with hulls stronger than iron and guns that made ours look like pea shooters. We must win this war for all our sakes, we Marines must win against this overwhelming force, and the devil who leads them. I'll never forget that face and that smirk,_ _ **that damned Tesla Devil**_ _!'_

Back in Dressrosa, after read the article carefully, Sabo returned to the house to inform Luffy. Luffy, back to his shenanigans was eating/sleeping and being angry at something at the same time, which made Usopp say an angry comment about not doing this stuff while he's trying to recover from his battle. Then the door flew open to reveal Sabo, which in turn have most of the crew turning their attention to the blonde commander. At first they were happy to see him again , especially Luffy, but after a while they notice his features while covered by his hat, which showed the look of fear. Something wasn't right, something wasn't right at all, and they were concerned for what's about to happen. Sabo then muster his will and looked at luffy in the eyes, which reveal something not normal, he had the look of fear in his face. He looked on and ask

"Luffy" Gulping a wad of spit to dry out his mouth "Do you...happen to meet a man named...the Tesla Devil?"

As soon as he said that name, many people in the house look at him with expressions of fear, with Usopp having his eyes pop out of his head. Luffy also gulps to dry his mouth as well, begins to answer Sabo's question

"Yeah...I've met him...at Marineford" Luffy's friends turn to look at him with the same faces.

"He...came out of nowhere... he had the same powers as Enel" And with that Luffy's friends begin to feel dread. And then Sabo decide to give them the news.

"Well, this came in this morning. You should take a look at it and decide our next move" Sabo then finally hands Luffy the paper for him and his friend to see. After a while, the Straw Hat crew begin talks about what to do when Luffy tells them that this 'Tesla Devil' is a good good, to which everyone replied 'Ehh?'. And Luffy says with a grin on his face

"Tes-guy is a good guy, he saved me from Akainu and helped Ace's family out of MarineFord" Everyone looks at Luffy's big grin and asks themselves 'Is he Serious?'

Meanwhile in the South Blue one day ago, an ordinary large shipbuilding island for the world to see on the outside. But on the inside, lies the very enemies of the World Government. This island is their headquarters and at the moment, a meeting is taking place. In the war room seated 15 people and they were admirals of various nations from another world. Among these admirals were three americans, two british, two russians, three germans, two japanese and two italians. And the last man is their Leader of their Alliance, Alexavier Caedmon , whose real name is Alex Carmon.

The meeting was reaching it's end with one final order

"With Dressrosa gone in shambles thanks to Doflamingo, it is time to finally start our war with these foolish Marines and the damned World Government. The Royal Armies of various countries will help speed up the capture of their native lands while we focus on any Marine that still follows Akainu to his /her beliefs, anyone else is to be ignored or be taken prisoner. And with that, I say we are ready. This meeting is adjourned, Dismissed." And with that most of the Admirals begin to leave to prepare for their operation. Those who stayed was Alex as he began to ponder his action more carefully, and finally alone for the day he was left to his thoughts

" _This is it. After thirty years of waiting, planning, and worming into every organization in the world, we are ready. They tried to imprison us, take our warships, and would've become puppets to enforce their agenda. They tried and failed, and now they have angried a titan, one with enough force to put this world back to the stone age. They really can't stop us ,or even...me"_

Alex then made a clawed hand with his right, seeing the tiny sparks emitting from both 'claws' of his hand. His thought continued after that

" _No. I will not become an argonaut fool like those in the World Government. I just won't! No matter how they tried to convince me into joining them, and no matter what force they've sent my way to kill me was hopeless. I will defeat them, and the world will finally know true Justice, and the freedom that follows."_

He stands up and leaves the room enroute to the shipyard, where his flagship awaits him. And with that, the world will bear witness to the greatest war to be ever fought, more devastating than the war of the Void Century.

But I'm getting ahead of myself. The story continues years before Gold Roger's rise to Pirate King.

Tune in next in Chapter 1 Part B


	3. Hood and Bismarck, arrival to One Piece!

I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners

This chapter part explains the ships that gets teleported to One Piece during their major or minor battles of WWII.

This is the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance Arc.

* * *

Chapter 1 Part B

The War has Begun

30 years ago. Before Gold Roger's Journey of becoming King of the Pirates.

May 24, 1941. It was a cold dawn in the Atlantic Ocean, at the Denmark Strait. It was a calm silence in the ocean, almost to calm, until there were two figures out on the water. They appear to be normal ships from far away, but on closer inspection they're revealed to be warships, and they were flying Royal colors of the British Empire. The ships are the Battleship _Prince of Wales_ and Battlecruiser _HMS Hood_ , and they steaming on an intercept course against another group of warships miles away. This other group of warships are Nazi Germany's group force on a top secret mission to destroy supply lines between the British and Americans, they are the Heavy Cruiser _Prinz Eugen_ and the Battleship _Bismarck_. At first the British wasn't going to fire due to their position, because they want to avoid plunging fire, an action that would put Hood out of commence. But they steamed on, right to fight the German monster, under the command of Vise Admiral Lancelot Holland, at 5:52 am the ships open fire. First it was _Hood_ , followed by _Prince of Wales_ , the shells miss their mark near _Bismarck_ and _Prinz Eugen._ But the Germans, under the command of Admiral Günther Lütjens, holds their fire, in order to not draw out a battle that would cripple _Bismarck_ and halt their operation. But after a while a frustrating Captain Ernst Lindemann orders 'I am not letting my ship be shot out from under my ass! Open Fire!'.

The German and British warships exchanged shells for at least five minutes with having some hits between one another. It was then the _Bismarck_ fired a salvo that would have put _Hood_ to her watery grave, but before the ship fires, both British and German groups begin to experience equipment malfunctions, like the compass begin to spin violently. Then the ship fires, as soon that happens spark begin to emit throughout the ships, before they hear the sound of of what's to be a generator starting up slowly and lowly to the point of being so loudly the crew was forced to cover their ears. and they to cover their eyes due to a bright light emitting around them. Then without warning, sounds of thunder loudly throughout the Denmark Strait, and the ships disappear from sight, then the shells hit the area were Hood was two seconds ago. This will go down in history as the vanishment of the Denmark Strait, were the warships _Bismarck, Prinz Eugen, Hood_ , and _Prince of Wales_ vanished without a trace.

* * *

The West Blue, World of One Piece. 28 years before the War of the Best.

It was a calm noon in the West Blue, the seas were calm, the sky was sunny and cloudless. It was a perfect day at a near by island, if it weren't for the plums of smoke, signs of fire, and Sailing Warships with words Marines on their sails open firing on the island. It was then on the island, screams filled the air, and signs of dead bodies scattered along the roads of the town. It was then a Marine officer alongside a man in a bodysuit with an bubble helmet, the man had an aggregate look on his face with a weird hairstyle, was walking through a street with a Marine escort of 24 officers. The group walk through the town to see their handy work in the aftermath, there were rumors that the town was openly against the World Government, harbor Pirates with good hospitality, and one of civilian groups attacked the Marine Base with hostages inside. The town was attacked by morning with bombement, followed by landings to clear out any remaining 'rebels' hiding out. After hours of no sign of the people remaining, the man orders the Marines to escort him to his personal vessel, then they notice two ships out on the sea, they deduce them as civilian and merchant ships, and then the man orders the Captain to fire on those ships. But little did everyone know, that there four more ships on the horizon, and they were steam towards the island with heroic intent.

Two hours before that happens, miles away from the island. The sea was calm, until sparks of lightning begin emitting violently in an area of 14 miles, then as soon as it came, a bright light and thundering booms rocked the area. Then four shapes appeared out of nowhere, there were grey ships with towering structures, no sails and towers that belews thick black smoke, and long guns housed in odd shaped shells. To this world, that would be the best description of the four mighty warships known as _Hood, Prince of Wales, Prinz Eugen, and Bismarck_. The crew begin to move around after the violent shakings that happened less than two seconds ago, only to find out that something is not right, the sky was sunny and cloudless, plus it was oddly warm. The captains and admirals begin to think something went terribly wrong, then Holland and Lütjens order their ships to cease fire in order to investigate what has happened, then after awhile Holland asks to flag the German ships for an audience with Lütjens. The German Admiral gets the message through one of the translators onboard who oddly reports that the message was in Japanese, but was able to translate it due to his schooling. After a few minutes of silence, the admiral agrees on the condition that the British Admiral come abroad his ship with an escort of his choice, to which Holland agrees despite protests from the crew. Holland brings Captain Ralph of _Hood_ and Ted Briggs, a signalman of _Hood_ who translated the message from the German, who also reported that it was in Japanese.

The two battle groups steamed toward each other, and when close enough _Hood_ and _Bismarck_ halted 30 meters away from each other, giving the crews closer look of their warship. Beautiful and elegant, the ships lay silent as the British boarding partying begin their way towards _Bismarck,_ when they notice a few burn marks on the monstrous warship along with it escort. They looked back and notice the same thing on _Hood_ and _Prince of Wales_ , with that brings more questions than answers, but they to find out with the Germans. The landing boat pulled alongside the German ship when a rope ladder was lowered down to bring themselves up to the deck, and waiting there is Günther Lütjens, Ernst Lindemann, and Heinrich Kuhnt, a machinist mate most trusted within the crew and a translator, join and meets up with the British group. The group follows the Germans to _Bismarck's_ war room to discuss the phenomenon that had enveloped the battle groups, and to see if they can work together to find a way to go back to their old world. During the two hour meeting, they deduced that they both experienced electrical malfunctions like the compass's violent spinning, and they heard same loud sound and bright lights, as well as groaning metal sound before being violently shaken up. Lütjens, who's a supporter of Hitler, and Holland decide to put their differences aside for now until they can go home, and with that formed an alliance between the battle groups to find their way back home. But little did they know, that destiny has other plans in store for them and their future allies.

That's part two of Chapter one. The next part will focus on First contact between the British-German and the Marines, and let's just say it won't end well for the latter. Thank you all for reading this despite my language skills suck. But I'll post the next part tomorrow. And if you guys want, i can include statistics for the ships and the officers on-board them to give you guys a better idea of what these warships are and why they're important for the story. Also message me if you wish to be beta reader for this story to make it better, I would really be thankful. But overall thank you and see you guys later.

BlackHawk571X


	4. Bismarck and Hood, united to save lives

I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners

"Holland": Normal words

' _Impossible_ ': thoughts

 _Bismarck_ : Ship names

Third and final part of chapter 1.

This is the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance Arc

* * *

Chapter 1 Part C

The War has Begun

At the distance of 15 miles away from their position, the combined battle group sighted an island with plums of smoke, and have decided to steam towards it with hopes of civilization. Admirals Günther Lütjens and Lancelot Holland have ordered their combined battle group to be on high alert for any 'new' foes they may encounter, and then they have spotted a few unidentified ships. The ship were oddly ships considering that the ships don't have towering structures like their battle group, but as they got a closer look, they see what looks like to be...sails?

' _No way, that's impossible. Theres no way that there are sailing ships, but if that's the case, may we have traveled back in time. But then again, the air here would still be cold regardless of the season's, the Atlantic is infamous for long, cold winters.'_ Holland ponders as he remove his jacket, join the rest of the crew who happened to be in shorts due to the heat.

 _Even if it's summer, it would still be cool, but here we are almost sweating to death. Good thing for central cooling, but it lost it's power grid during the 'displacement' as me and Lütjens dubbed it. I wonder what that Nazi Admiral is thinking? Wait...what is he really? We have been so focused against Hitler's thugs that we didn't consider if all Germans are Nazi's? Well.. I'll have to ask him that later._ Holland thought as he looked at the German group, mostly at the monster battleship _Bismarck_.

' _Sailing ships? Something is not right. Sailing sails are practically non-existent except for beach-goers who are rich. But these ships are like the old Sailing warships of the golden age of piracy. I really don't know, I'll have to ask Admiral Holland this question, then again may not trust me completely due to my support of Hitler. I didn't support Hitler, in fact I despised him, he's so full of revenge against the Jew's that he literally divided the country's population in two and jailing or murdering the latter outright. But I had to support him and his thugs, otherwise I would suffer the same fate as those poor Jews, and not just me, my family would suffer a far worse fate than me. Regardless, my family and the families of the crew would receive news of our disappearance, as well as the crew of the British battle group, their families must be disheartened too.'_ Lütjens thought as he looked ahead at the sailing ships ahead, which was odd considering the shapes of each ship coming to their direction... wait a moment...one of them just fired what looks to be like cannons...they're firing on what looks to be civilian ships...their killing innocent civilians!

Lütjens and Lindemann looked on at the audacity of unknown warships just outright killing innocent people, which made their blood boil, and thankfully Holland was thinking the same thing as well as Ralph, the captain of _Hood_. They were forced to watch as the look of fear was etched on their faces, blood, limbs and splinters scattered on the ships. They would remove their scopes off them if not for the little girl onboard that ship, ' _there were children onboard!_ ' thought the admirals and captains. The look of the girl was terrifying to the crew of the battle group, she was looking frantically for any sign of hope out on the empty horizon until their worst fears were realized, she saw sight of the warships, _'She's staring right at us!'_ the Admirals thought. The child looked at our majestic ships with fear at first, then with awe as she never saw such grand warships, but then she did something that will burn the memory of the crew and the superior officers for the rest of their lives. She smiled, with tears rolling down her cheeks, she thought someone or something had come to rescue them from the heartless Marines and the man who ordered their execution, regardless of age. She then mouthed words that will forever change the course of history of the One Piece world, ' _Please...save us...please...save us from them'_ was the last words she said before the ship suddenly exploded when the gunpowder reserves ignited. The Admirals saw the ship being destroyed by the ship's chasing them, which they seen the words _Marines_ on the sails, then they happen to see what looks like an officer with a odd man in a full body suit and a bubble helmet, but then they saw the one that absolutely change their moods a complete 180. The man was laughing! The man had no sympathy for what he has done, in fact he looked like he was enjoying himself! And the man looked liked the captain of the warship, and he had a harden look on his face, he was allowing this to happen!

The crew was furious, and Lütjens blood was boiling greater than boiling oil. He was ready to wipe that smirk of that man's face, but he was waiting for Holland's opinion. Ever since the meeting, Lütjens and Holland agreed that when something was decided, only him, Holland and the captains were the only men to decide on matters concerning the battle group for now, and Lütjens is now itching for a fight. A few minutes later, he will get his answer from Holland himself by radio contact, which the admirals have traded equipment to help each other, the radio's was one of them. Holland on the other hand was outright furious, and the crew begged the man to give the order to send those murderers to their watery grave Holland then ask the question Lütjens has been waiting for.

"Admiral Lütjens, this is Admiral Holland speaking, I don't know what thoughts you had considering the horror we've just witness, but i'm itching to wipe the smirk off that daft bastard's face and show them what it's like to feel death bearing down on them" Lütjens smirk and then responds with the help of a nearby translator.

"Admiral Holland, I've been waiting for your answer since they destroyed that ship. Time to show them the wrath of our warships." Lütjens then gives the order for action stations.

Holland then gives the order as well, and ask Lütjens to form a strategy against these 'Marines', they decided to divide in two groups', one to be fast response group while the heavy hitters bombard any other Marine ships that may come their way. _Hood_ and _Prinz Eugen,_ the fast group, steam ahead at full speed faster than the battleships, the heavy group, went to come together to cross the 'T' with the Marine ships. _Hood_ and _Prinz Eugen_ went ahead of the battleships to perform a rescue operation for any survivors out on the water and to protect the remaining ship, which was been attacked for awhile now, but then they stop as they swivel their turrets at the fast group to fire, at that moment every high ranking officers on the four warships all had one thought 'Time to show them the might of our warships!'.

* * *

The Marine captain has been sweating bullets since the lookout has yelled contacts over the horizon, at first he saw the ships were oddly shaped so he thought that they may be an unknown pirate group, but as both the look out and the captain got a better look at this ships, they begin to see that these ships aren't the average run-of-the-mill pirates. These ships had towering structures instead of sails, they have turrets with longer barrels, and the ships were bigger than their ships, which is concerning because the ships are coming in fast and showed no sign of communication to the Marines saying that they're friendly. So the captain order his men to stop firing on the merchant ship and focus his battle group of six battleships to open fire on the new contacts, but before that happens splashes appear around the group, then soon enough two battleships exploded. The captain was confused, the ships in front of them didn't fire, not even their turrets are in position to open fire on them, as if they are ignoring them. Then he saw them, two more ships out on the horizon, and they are more farther than the closer group, and then smoke spewed out of their cannons. Five seconds after his witnessed that, two more of his battle group has been taken out with ease, then captain decide to call in reinforcements from a near by Marine base and fleet he had out on the other side of the island. As soon as the four enemy ships were taken out, _Hood_ and _Prinz Eugen_ steams toward the merchant ship to help them out, as they were coming closer, the people begin to get a better view of their saviors ship's, and they were in awe of the warships that were different then most ships, one of them was a bit larger and the other was smaller than the marine battleships. Then they see the ships rotating their turrets towards the remaining Marine ships, and the ships open fire on them, the turrets blew fire and smoke as a small boom and shockwave rocked the area around them. It was unlike anything the civilians have ever seen, and with that they cheered to their strange but heroic saviors. The larger of the two ships then got closer and saw the men onboard throwing rope on their ship's deck, one of the men then yelled 'tie the ropes to your ship so we can pull you in close', to which ship crew complied from the captain's orders. The merchant ship then got tied in and the crew on _Hood_ then begin to pull the ship in with their onboard cranes as the ship was still and away from fire by the remaining Marine ship.

 _Bismarck_ and _Prince of Wales_ begin to steam toward _Hood_ and _Prinz Eugen_ to surround the last Marine ship, which has been damaged to almost capsizing. The captain and the few members of the ship watched as the monstrous ships from the horizon steaming towards the two ships that was saving the citizens of the merchant ship, then the captain got a call from a baby snail-phone or den-den mushi that small enough to be hidden in his coat pocket and be used for communications in a small area with any officers.

"Purupurupuru...purupurupuru...purupuru-clack... Captain Jones, are you ok? We have those unknown ships in site, should we fire?" The man on the other line spoke, he was the commander of the fleet that was on the other side of the island, waiting for any ships that may be on the run from them. But he got the call for reinforcements against unidentified ships that had open fire on them moments later. The man was the commander of the 28th branch, Erich Cole, with a fleet of 38 warships under his command, which he had bring 19 of the ships incase of a firefight with the 'rebels' on this island, to which was nothing but ordinary civilians that were just angry with the World Government for reasons unknown. He would have protest against it, but the order came from a Celestial Dragon, who personally came to oversee the operation, apparently a mob of civilians was angry at him and tried to kill him. The man would've called an admiral to take care of these rebels, but during the fight his den-den mushi was destroyed, so he hailed Commander Erich to bring his fleet to take care of the 'trash' as he called them. Erich thought he was dealing with pirates, but he saw he was mistaken, now he was wishing he wasn't here, and wanted someone else to take care of this mess. He hated it, he hated the World Government for sometime due to the fear they put on the citizens to keep them in line, so it's no surprise that there be rebels here and there, but he just wished that there was someway to stop their tyranny, could these ships be the answer?

"No wait. The celestial dragon is with me right now. If we start firing on those monsters, we risk not only our career, but our lives for letting a celestial dragon to die before our line of duty. So hold your fire, i'll see if i can hail them." The captain know as Jones said as he order a sailor to find a white flag to hail them as a surrendering party.. The Captain then reply's

"Think about it Erich, they can stop this useless massacre here, and only wish to see this bastard sent off before we risk our lives" The commander had a shocked expression on his face before he hardens his face.

" _He's right, we both had enough of how the World Government works and how the high ranking officers of the Marines does nothing but follow orders, regardless of how horrible it is. Me and and Jones both entered the Marines to help bring a true sense of justice to the world after the whole incident with the World Pirates twenty years ago. But ever since then, uprisings have been more frequently more and it's up to the Marines to stop them from spiraling out of control . We had seen enough to know that the world is not as we thought it was, so we try our best to justice in a true sense than the others because we want to be admirals one day to change the world for the better. But here we are, facing warships with outrageous amount of range and we can't put a dent to their armor, much less outrun them. These ships...they may be our escape from the Marines, i just hope they're in a listening mood."_ The commander ponders as the marine sailors prepare for the worst to happen, and a sailor earlier had wave a white flag to signify their surrender to the warships, which all four are in front of the Marine ship his friend is on, and were pointing their guns at his fleet.

* * *

Holland and Lütjens had called the operation a success pretty much, and now they may have prisoners for questioning on this world, hoping one of them is that 'daft bastard' as Holland has called him, is alive. And oddly enough as they were securing the prisoners, more Marine warships came from the left side of the island, so gun crews on the four warships scramble to put leads on the incoming ships. But just before the admirals can give the order to fire, sailors on the incoming ships were waving out white flags, a sign of surrender and/or truce. Lütjens was skeptical about this, but he then realized, that arrogant man must be so important that they would surrender in hopes of negotiating terms of getting him back. He and Holland could use this against them, but he had to inform Holland of the new plan to see if he needs to change it or go with it, so he order the radiomen to hail Holland, and moments later Holland responds.

"Admiral Holland, it appears that the Marines won't fire at us due the prisoners have now have onboard, perhaps that man we both want to gut is so important that they are willing to surrender to us to negotiate terms on our turf. What are your thoughts, Admiral Holland?" Lütjens ask the question that Holland will be deciding for the live of the man they now grown to hate. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wait long for a response from his ally.

"I was thinking the same thing old chap, when we took the captain in, he was so calm and cooperative. We were expecting resistance from the remaining Marines that we had soldiers armed with rifles and machine guns for anything, all but one was silent the whole time. And we both know who that was, concerning the aura of military discipline within the group."

Lütjens couldn't reset to growl at that last statement, of course that man would cause a scene among disciplined soldiers of their new enemies, he was born with a silver spoon up his ass. But now it was time to meet this man that the captain recommend speaking to was the commander of the branch he served, who happen to be onboard the fleet of ships that arrived earlier. Lütjens then ask to place the meeting the island's dockyard, which happens to be small but good enough to dock the _Bismarck_ and _Hood_ , and one of the Marine warships. Holland agrees and orders for _Hood_ to rest on one of the docks, while Lütjens orders for _Bismarck_ to do the same. Holland then orders to bring the captain and his odd snail-like device of his up to the bridge. A few minutes later, and the captain now looking a bit scared, has made himself present after treating to some of his wounds, which surprised him because he was a prisoner of war pretty much and war criminals were treated differently to ordinary criminals. Holland ask the captain to use his device to hail the commander to meet at the docks. After a few minutes of chatter with the captain onboard the enemy ship, the admirals wish to have a meeting at one of the islands' docks to discuss a few terms, the commander was never nervous about this. Did the enemy know that one of the prisoners aboard their ship is very important? If so then that will put them in a bind for an impossible negotiation, and if word get out that a celestial dragon got captured by unknown ships of unknown affiliations, things **will** get worse. Commander Erich just wished that things will be alright for now. But even that, his wish may or may not be answer as fate or destiny has had it to begin with, and now it's only a matter of time before _reinforcements_ arrive of other worldly origin.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, had a birthday on the 19th and been busy with other things. But that is the last part of chapter one, and only times that they'll be parts like this is if the _reinforcements_ arrive, before the battles in the old world. And if anyone was wondering, yes i may take oc's after chapter five or six, and continue the plot i had out. Next chapter will be up after five reviews, if good ill put it up, if not ill take time to edit the current chapter i finished to make it better. And yes this is Rated M for reasons, but won't see some of them before around chapter 10 or something, so all it is only violence, blood, gore, and foul language in some chapters. Right now the story is focused on getting the whole fleet in the world of One Piece before the real main character gets here, and how he gets here will be an epic chapter for the story. Thank you guys for reading my content, i really appreciate it and really hope to write out more epic stories like this and maybe co-author some of your stories for you authors out there, just depends on what they are before i get into something i don't want to write and waste someone else's time. But anyway thank you guys and give me those reviews for more chapters or re edit old ones.


	5. A meeting with fate, destiny, and hope

I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners

"Holland": Normal words  
'Impossible': thoughts  
 _Bismarck_ : Ship names

This is the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance Arc

* * *

After the chat ended, the commander order the flagship of the fleet to sail towards the harbour of the island. Commander Cole was never this nervous before, the battle group he has faced is unlike anything this world has ever seen, and to make matters worse they have the Celestial Dragon as a prisoner, and so is his friend Captain Jones. Erich Cole has been a man of honor, more than his fellow commanders and even more the higher ups, but there's only much he can do, even with his friend/partner. He and John Jones has been friends for 20 years now and have been Marines for 10 years, they have had a history of being the finest group of Marines in the West Blue, having put down over 178 pirates in their careers with no losses in personal or ships. But now with over 500 casualties and 5 ships sunk and 1 capsized AND a Celestial Dragon in their care in enemy hands, this will destroy their careers and have them in Impel Down, so what choice did they have now? Erich then took a look on the 2 ships already anchored at the harbour, the one he will admit is that the warship were fast without any sign of sails on them and the paddle wheels were only prototypes right now. And combined with unbelievable armour, they were unstoppable when faced with a group like his, but with hundreds of Marine battleships against them it was unknown and to be honest, he didn't want to know.

"What are we going to do? Me and John's careers are over after this, I really don't want to rot in Imple Down for something out of our control. Besides whatever we say or do won't matter if the Celestial Dragon lift his finger and have us executed. And what about the men in the branch, they practically loyal followers to me and John, they won't follow anyone as good as us. What can we do? Their nothing we can do" Erich talked to himself alone on the deck, that's when he took another look at all four grey warships with to different flags, one was colored red white and blue with two distinct crosses on it, one a big white plus and a red x with middle cut out to fit on the corners of the plus on a blue background. And the second is rather...mysterious and alluring, on and red background there were a black sideways cross with a white circle in the middle, with different symbols, one in the upper left of the flag was a small cross but it was even in the arms and the pointed ends on their...ends? The last symbol is what draw the alluring feeling from most of the flag, it looked as if someone had a long armed x shape and bent each arm 90 degrees in one direction. Erich thought they were part of some advanced pirate group coming to light, but they looked as if they were some country's naval ships! Erich then had a strange but powerful thought that he may never thought of until now

'Could...could they take us in...and save this world from it's own doom?' Erich thought with a lot of hope in that thought

Admiral Günther Lütjens watched as the crew of the German Battleship _Bismarck_ docks behind _HMS Hood_ for a meeting with the commander of the enemy fleet responsible for the island sacking and tasteless genocide of innocent inhabitants. It's been 15 minutes since the battle with the 6 marine battle group which ended very quickly and less shells than expected, it's been clear that since they are in another world and with the evidence of no steam power on the enemy ships, they were in a bind. If it's true that this world hasn't discovered steam technology, then acquiring the ammunition and the fuel for the warship will be almost impossible. But if they were to teach the native inhabitants of the island on their technology from Industrial Revolution to current, then life onboard the ships would be easy, and the fact that since we saved the remaining inhabitants from certain doom, they'll probably do anything as thanks. Then that raises a question, if somehow one of the people or even the prisoners got out and have told the world what happened here, then that will paint very large targets on our backs until we're either dead or captured. Lütjens will have to bring this question to his new ally during the meeting, which he is walking off his ship onto the dock with the captured Marine captain and a few crewmembers in tow.

Admiral Lancelot Holland have finished talking to the captured Marine captain, and the results are...unnerving to say at least. The captain, by the name of John Jones...odd(?) has pleaded to say that if had it his way, the island wouldn't be sacked and the inhabitants slaughtered like sheep, but they were ordered by a member of high elite nobles called Celestial Dragons. Apparently, one of the Celestial Dragon had visited this island to see it's king on the status of the shipyards which produces Marine vessels from sloops to frigates. But during the talks, a group of anti government rebels stormed the castle to apprehend the noble, only to be beaten back 10 minutes later when word of a fleet inbound towards the island, they fled the area and towards their home base on a sister island, leaving an unknown fate to the island's inhabitants and in the mercy of the Marines and a very pissed off dragon. Which leads to the present as everything else is history, and would be different if not for the arrival of the four warships that now holds Captain Jones and the Celestial Dragon who was tied up, gagged and knocked unconscious in order in a matter of 10 minutes, did I happen to mention that he was guarded by _Hood's_ elite force onboard who had tough training as special forces for the British Empire? If not, now you know, and we all know that, that didn't end too well for the dragon...

If you readers are wondering what has happened, do not worry! This is what we call a fourth wall, if you want the long version look it up, but here's the short version. Basically a fourth wall is an action caused by the narrator or character in a story or movie to break off from the main story line and speak directly to the reader or audience. Now you must wonder ''why?*' because 1, i think it's hilarious to randomly to break off and go 'did he just do that?' and you go ''wtf?' but 2 it's to tell you interesting stuff and anything related that i wouldn't otherwise have written in the main story and have it in a separate chapter. I'm saving those for major and important shit for the story...like what allied and axis fleets come in next and the listing of every ship in those fleets. But i've broken this wall a bit too much so i need to close it and get back to the main story. But don't worry, because you haven't seen the last of me...for the fun has only began and the story is really getting good...man I can't really wait for The United States Of America and The Empire of Japan Arc...oops... spoilers! :D XD . Anyway enjoy the story.

Holland begin to ponder if the story is true or not, but he did know one thing. If the story IS true and if word got out that a Celestial Dragon attacked an innocent island for fun and sport, it will be chaos around the world. And frankly, he didn't want to find a way home in a world of chaos where they were hunted, so they have to do it in a world of peace...a world without the Celestial Dragons. ''No' he thought, what was he thinking? There's no way that their battle group could take on the world on their own, they need to unite at least one-sixth of the world to make ground for a long term war. But even then it won't be enough, if only they had more ships alongside them.

If only they knew...soon

Holland's thought was halted by a crewmember giving him the status of his report.

"Admiral, preparations for the meeting on the island is completed. All we need now is to meet up with the Naz...er Germans for their part of the meeting, sir!." A young crew member reported, a short 5'7 man with brown hair and oddly green eyes with the rank of Warrant Officer.

"Thank you, Warrant Officer...?" Holland wonders.

"Dekes sir, Warrant Officer Warren Dekes of the Royal Navy, sir!" the man now known as Warren Dekes salutes.

"Thank you Officer Dekes, you're dismissed." Holland salutes back and ponders over the file in his lap from earlier. In that file contains important documents found on the capsized Marine ship considering the nature of Branch 28 of the Marines stationed in an area known as west blue. So far the document tells a perfect record of peaceful stability in Branch 28's reach, and nearly up to 70 battles with pirates with ended with Marine victory every time with no loss or ships sunk...that was until today with numerous loss and ships sunk. 'This will be the ultimate stain in their record for years to come, and the icing on the cake is the poor performance of guarding that daft bastard, who is now impersonating the look of a bruised blueberry'. Holland thought is halted yet again by a different crewmember reporting in.

"Admiral Holland, our ship has successfully docked despite the lack of tug boats Sir. Also the German Battleship _Bismarck_ is beginning their docking procedures behind us and ready to meet up with Admiral Günther Lütjens , sir!" another officer like Dekes finishing his report

"Thank you son" Holland replies, but then suddenly stands up from his seat to give an order

"All crewmembers initiate combat alert! Tell all gun crews to load up shells to the main and secondary batteries and be ready for a fight if things goes south! Relay this order to _Prince of Wales_ and to also launch a scout plane to recon the area for any uninvited guests! Tell the Germans of our actions and follow our lead! Move out, double time!" Holland barks the order and heads out to the dock with Captain Jones in tow, who watched the whole scenario with awe.

Holland stands outside with his escort, and immediately felt he was gonna hurl. In the roads leading to the docks was blood, body parts and whole bodies littered almost all the roadway, and most of the bodies had no evidence of military occupation on them...they were all civilians, men...women...and children. Holland then can't help but cast an angry glare at Captain Jones, who right now feels like hiding in a corner dark enough to be hidden from this Admiral simple but crushing glare. That's when Holland simply says a phrase that will haunt Jones forever.

"If you think you are proud of following orders of atrocities such as this, then you're no better than a broken madman who carry such orders out" Holland said with enough venom in his voice that even made his subordinated gulp in fear of every angering this man. Jones on the hand stares with sadness in his face and forced himself to turn away from his glare and in the direction of the town just ahead with bodies littered on the road, then closed eyes and have head down, a sign of shame on his face. Holland watched as he does all those actions and come to the conclusion that he was forced to carry out that order, and he left it at that. Holland didn't have to wait as Admiral Lütjens and his escort step off from _Bismarck,_ and Jones couldn't help but feel the same dread he got from Holland. Holland nods at Lütjens and he responds in kind, then the groups couldn't help scowl at the sound of insults coming from the last man coming down the gangplank from _Hood_ , bound in chains from head to toe with a straitjacket surrounded by heavily armed escort of elite soldiers. The man continue to scream and hollering profanities until he got to Holland's were suddenly he pushed to the ground by the guard's. The Celestial Dragon looked up at his ''wardens' in charge and soon he wished he hadn't as the only looks he received were those of murderous intent, but the most he got from the group was a tall older man in a blue uniform that was different than the rest of his group. On his shoulder was a band that a gold vertical rectangle with a triangle top, from top to bottom consists of these symbols; a crown that would only be decorated for a king with a barely visible circle atop of it, next was two weapons crossing each other which is an officer's sword and a baton, the final one is two eight-pointed silver stars that were vertically aligned with the crossed weapons and the crown...this man is without a doubt a high ranking officer, somewhere in the admiral.

"Y-you..you there! Y-you're a h-high ranking marine r-right?!" The man sputtered with an effort of authority in voice, which really wasn't helping him at all, in fact it just made his wardens scowl even further.

"I-if you are, t-then I demand that y-you get out of this Infernal restraints and have these men executed at once for laying their filthy human hands on me and.." and the rest of his demands were droned out by Holland as the man begin to realise that these Dragons are not only arrogant pricks that will order an island's execution and won't bat an eye for it, but also believe that they are higher than humans in terms of not only social but in race, thinking themselves as gods. Not to Holland, not to Holland at all and just before anyone would do anything he went to stomp on the man's face, right in the jaw and broke in a few teeth in, silencing the bastard as the area suddenly becomes deadly quiet. The men were shocked, even the guard's as they never witness their Admiral commenting such an act. The only man that showed no emotion to the whole scenario was Admiral Günther Lütjens, who during the whole commotion brought his escort silently to Holland's group. He was there for the whole 'I demand you' speech and silently wishing that somebody would shut him up, and soon it came in the form of Holland's boot in the bastard's mouth, literally, he must of have a few teeth broken in. Lütjens smirk in earnest and he thought ''well done Holland. That solves a few unquestioned issues between us, and that's good'. Then Lütjens checks his watch and sees that this whole charade has put them behind schedule, so he did the one thing that will always break the silence, he ahum to get Holland's attention.

Holland was in an angry daze for a while after he stomped the bastard's teeth, but then was brought out of his stupor when he heard an ahum from behind and turns to see Lütjens and his escort. Holland stares at Lütjens for a good while before Lütjens clears his throat to speak.

"Ah, as much as I would enjoy watching this man suffer for his arrogance, we're behind schedule. Come my British friend, we must get to town square and discuss plans before more Marines ships arrive, and I don't want to be here when they get here." Lütjens say in surprising fluent English before turning to walk to the square, Holland then snapped out of it to catch to his new German ally while the elite guard picked up the dragon, then they gagged him good this time to not hear his trap again.

Holland managed to catch up to Lütjens, who is rather calm and composed despite the blood and bodies around. Holland then asks Lütjens a few questions before they meet up with the Marine commander.

"So when you can speak English you bloody kraut? During our last discussion, you proposed that you only speak German, we would've gone through the talks more quickly. Why did you hide this info from us? Holland asked calmly but a bit mad. Lütjens chuckles at this and replies.

"There are some secrets that we Admirals must keep in our line of duty, even against our enemies. But then there comes a time where we share those secrets when same or both sides share a common goal or belief. In our case Admiral Holland, I would share my language with you to break that barrier that would indeed take more time than normal. And I only share this with you now because I realized you're not a man that would tolerate the likes of that Miststück now in chains being dragged behind us now" Lütjens pointed out to Holland, which he looks behind him and sure enough, that man is being dragged through the dirt road by the end of his chains from his feet.

Holland then chuckles at the sight, after that he looks back at Lütjens and asks him something that has been bugging him since they came here. "Then let me ask you something Admiral Lütjens; ever since we came to this...place, have you noticed the radio equipment we both have hasn't picked up any signals since then" Holland asks, hoping to get a good answer out of Lütjens. But in reality he was testing him, if he has something to hide Holland will know immediately on the actions Lütjen make. His German ally ponders at this and doesn't find a clear answer for him, but he isn't going to stay quiet to the question at hand.

"I honestly don't know, my British friend, for we experienced the same problem too. I do know however that we can communicate back and forth due to the equipment onboard our ships and what we traded of course. But this is another thing I think we both know for sure, if we happen to be drawn in a war campaign against these Marines and whoever's in charge, then we must have every resources available to us or it will be a really long war ahead of us. And if this..place.. haven't discovered the use of oil like our civilizations has, then we have a very long road ahead of us." Lütjens explains thoughtfully in hope to give the best answer to Holland right now, which was more than expected.

Just before Holland can ask his final question, they get to the town square, and it was a sight that will every average joe hurl their guts out, and every battle hardened soldier curse any mad men that would approve of this. The town square was anything but, it was a slaughter pin for anything that would have stood against or ran away from the Marines. After some time Holland final ask Lütjens his last question.

"Admiral Lütjens, if you were given the the choice to fight against the people who approved of this, would you do it?" Holland asks and this time, he isn't the only one looking for an answer. Lütjens scowls at the sight before him, but he already knew the answer in his heart.

"After since Adolf Hitler came into office, I watched as he stripped everything honorable about our German people, how he completely demonized a sanction of our people just because of their religious practice, and how he forced non-followers to do his bidding in hopes of achieving his so-called 'reich', when it is nothing but a dream of a MAD MAN!" Lütjens gave an unexpected answer as everyone around them is stunned silent. Holland, Ralph, Lindemann and even Captain Jones watched in silent awe as Lütjens decided to finish his answer.

"If you asking me to take up arms or command my fleet to a worthless fight, then I will say no. But if there is proof that if somewhere, someday, that the people are suffering the same fate as our once sacred Germany, then I fear that question won't be ask. For it would be already answered..." Lütjens paused to look at Holland in the eyes with a determined face, much to everyone's surprise except Holland, as Lütjens continues "...with the bellows of my fleets cannons, and my cry for war" Holland nods in acknowledgment, finally something they agreed on.

In the next few minutes, they waited for Jones's, Commander Cole, who happen to land his ship in another dock for 'safety' purposes incase someone wised up and start an unnecessary fight until it becomes necessary. They didn't wait long as Commander Cole came into view, a minute or so away, giving the British and Germans time to set up positions to give their Admirals full cover in case of an attack during the talks. Everything was ready just when Commander Cole came into the square and witness the same gore with a horrific look on his face, he probably didn't know much about the event that has happened here other than ''taking out rebels'. Cole went towards the two Admirals with fear in his eyes as he stares at the two calm but stern men. As Cole closed in, he spots his friend on his knees and hands cuffed from behind his back, as while as the Celestial Dragon in a wrap of chains with an article of clothing that looked like a kind of coat, and then dread fills him as he sees the Celestial Dragon's face, all bruised and beaten, he pray to every holy being to the world that these talks goes his way. And as he got close to them, he begin with a greeting.

"Good day Gentleman, my name is Erich Cole, commander of the 28th Marine Branch of the West Blue. And longtime friend of Captain John Jones." Cole greeted to the men, while Holland and Lütjens examined him.

Erich Cole is a 5'9 tall Caucasus man with blond hair and blue eyes. He had white shirt with blue pants, and a commander's jacket with the word 'Marines' on the back. He had a scar on his face from the top right of his right eyebrow to the left of his lip, cutting into his nose and another scar that range from the middle of his forehead to the right side of his neck underneath his right ear. Holland then ask a question that he and the others had been wonder after his greeting.

"Greetings Commander Cole, I am Vice-Admiral Lancelot Ernest Holland of The Royal Navy, a military branch of the country called The United Kingdom of Great Britain and Northern Ireland. The country has many names, but most common names for it is Great Britain or The British Empire." after his greeting, he stepped back and let his friend step forward to greet.

"Grüße Meeres Gegner, I am Admiral Johann Günther Lütjens of The Kriegsmarine, a military branch of the country called Nazi Germany. Our country also have common names such as Deutschland or Germany ." he and Holland wait as a group of soldiers set up tables for the negotiations to take place.

After what felt like hours upon hours (really like 20 minutes), Commander Cole was getting nowhere, as he feared, concerning the release of the Celestial Dragon, whose name remains unknown. But there are a few things, some that are unbelievable, that Cole has learned about Holland and Lütjens. He learned that his adversaries are not of this world, apparently they came from a world of industrial cities, mechanized vehicles, and steam powered steel ships. He begins to fantasize what a wonderful world it must, only to learn of a horrific conflict was occurring during Holland and Lütjens services, and they are enemies in their world. But they aren't alone, they had allies and enemies alongside them, on one side called the Allied Powers were Great Britain, Free France, and China. And the Axis Powers were Nazi Germany, Fascist Italy, and the Empire of Japan, with the non-aggression pact with the Union of Soviet Socialist Republics. It was crazy to him, they came from a world that was technologically advanced compared to this world, it was no wonder his fleet lost, in fact their warships took down his fleet like they were nothing, this...was too perfect! Cole may finally had the chance to deliver true justice to this world, but he had Jones to think about and he didn't know if his friend would follow his lead to achieving their shared dream in a new path. But before fate take its course, he been wondering the ships he faced, and their names, names that may have fit such majestic ships. So he asked, during which Holland was discussing the terms of having the island inhabitants in their custody, seeing that after what happened, Holland felt that they need to be civilians new protectors.

"Excuse me for interrupting our terms, Mr. Holland, but I must ask. What the names of your...such majestic warships?" Cole asks, hoping he get an answer.

Holland and Lütjens looked at each other with arched eyebrows, then turned to see their warships and...well Cole was right about one thing, they are majestic. _Bismarck_ and _Hood_ was still at the docks getting the imperfections clean and repaired by their respective crews, the same went with _Prince of Wales_ and _Prinz Eugen,_ plus some of the civilians who wanted to show how thankful they are by helping their saviors anyway they can. While most of the sailors were on or around the ships, the soldiers got out to clean out the island of anything valuable. They weren't doing this to be greedy, they're doing so to completely evacuate the island before setting it ablaze and bombard it to hide any and all tracks of their existence in this world, and with most of the civilians who aren't busy at the docks help the soldiers do various tasks, including the burial of the passed civilians. It wasn't easy doing what they have to do, getting some of the dismembered body parts to go their prospective bodies , but it needed to be done. Holland and Lütjens both had a smile on their faces, they were indeed such beautiful, fantastic, and majestic ships, and the men turned to look back at Cole with Holland stating his ships first.

"Ah, you see the ship in front at the docks? That ship is the battlecruiser _HMS Hood,_ the pride of the British navy _._ And the second ship that is larger than the ship next to it? That ship is the battleship _Prince of Wales."_ Holland watched as he explained the namenames, he saw Cole's eyes widen in awe. After Holland was done, it was Lütjens turn to name out the ships under his command.

"(Chuckles) you see the ship right by the British battleship? That is the heavy cruiser _Prinz Eugen._ And the last ship not mentioned yet until now is the battleship _Bismarck._ I hope this satisfies your curiosity, Mr. Cole?" Lütjens was done, and Cole's face was nothing but awe. _'Hood, Prince of Wales, Prinz Eugen,_ and _Bismarck._ Such wonderful names, even compared to Marine ship names...no...these ships have no equal. They are majestic and powerful with a crew that has stand the demands of their World War. They...are this world's true saviors' Cole thought and just before he spoke, destiny begins to turn it up in a form of ''uninvited' guests.

"ENEMY FLEET ON THE HORIZON! 20 MARINE WARSHIPS AND COUNTING INCOMING FROM BEARING 1-5-8-0 AT 10 MILES AWAY!" said the spotter with a mobile radio. Holland and Lütjens looks at each other, gives a knowledgeable nods, and begin to sound orders.

"All crew hands to action stations! Have _Hood_ and _Prince of Wales_ ready to disembark within 5 minutes! MOVE IT, DOUBLE TIME!" Holland sounded off with a few yes sirs here and there, along with Lütjens but with something different.

"Alle Soldaten und Matrosen zur Bekämpfung der Benachrichtigung. Bereiten Bismarck und Prinz Eugen, um mit den Briten! Für das Vaterland von Bord gehen!" Lütjens bark in his native language to his guards with a return of jawohl's here and there.

The British and German guards already gotten word from their higher ups, begins the full part of the island evacuation. Holland and Lütjens had hoped not to get in awy fights this early on, but before anything else happened, Cole pointed his gun towards Holland. Some of the guards sees this and pointed their weapons at him, but Holland orders them to stand down, because from the look of it, Cole wanted to say something.

"It's over...they're not here for you...they're here for me and Jones. As soon as they get the saint, they will have our heads. We had a perfect record, we had the perfect chance to make names for ourselves, all in the name of our shared dream, to become admirals and show true justice to this horrible, gutted world. And now that dream is nothing but shattered, and I really don't mind dying, as a hero, not as a worthless being, or worse a slave. There is one path for me now, so please, Admirals Holland and Lütjens..." Cole dropped his gun and on his knees to bow Japanese style "please take me with you, and all those who would follow their dreams in your guidance, just like me!" Cole finished as Holland and Lütjens looked at him with slightly shocked expression, but they softened and Holland step forward as this tooked no time to think about, and kneels down to Cole with right hand on his shoulder.

"Well son, you certainly have an ambitious dream and a will to achieve it, but as you said, there is only path for now, and I know it will be tough..." Holland stands up and hold out his hand to Cole. "...but I know you and Jones will do just fine as vise-captains and advisors aboard _Bismarck_ and _Hood_ " Cole looked up at Holland with a shocked expression, and so is Jones from the ground surrounded by guards, and they both can't believe what they have heard. But after a few seconds of silence, Cole and Jones begin to tear up and smile with utmost gratitude and joy.

"Yes. Yes Vise-Admiral Holland sir, we'd be honored sir. We won't let you and Admiral Lütjens down!" Cole said with some voice cracking, and Holland orders Jones's guards to free him from his bounds. After all that was done, both Cole and Jones stripped everything of their affiliation with the Marines and quickly follow Holland and Lütjens back to their warships to escape the Marines before bombarding the island to asunder. But little did anyone know that destiny and fate of two worlds had finally entwined. Holland and Lütjens will soon realize in the near future, that whatever they want it or not, they have unofficially declared war against the World Government...and they won't be alone, for they will have backup not just from their homelands, but from the fascist occupiers of the Mediterranean, and the brave, strong-willed sailors of the Black Sea.

* * *

Three things for you dear readers!

First off, very sorry for late update, been busy moving to a nearby town, and busy with...life. And did this on my phone, which is a piece of shit, no lie. And I'm shitty with explaining certain details so bear with me please.

Second off, no I will NOT spoil the surprise of the incoming Allied and Axis ships after the British and Germans, but not to worry, I've saved the best for last (before the main character arrives).

And finally, due to fact I'm doing on my phone, until I get a lap or desk top, updates will be very slow. And I thought this story wouldn't have good reviews, but I did from seven people, two which are author's themselves. I thank you all for sticking around and I really hope to get this story really going in a few more chapters. Keep the reviews coming and be hungry for more!

Blackhawk571X


	6. Out of time, reinforcements are here!

**I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners. Rated M for Mature.**

* * *

This is the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance Arc

Vice-Admiral Lancelot Holland, Admiral Günther Lütjens, and the newly appointed Vice-Captain's Erich Cole and John Jones returned to the ships to set off before the Marines can get the...shells on them? (I know what you're thinking, not gonna happen) But just before they were beginning to leave the island, soldiers lit off gas trails that lead inland to torch the whole island, and then give it a good bombardment after ten minutes or so. And as soon as that happened, the Marine ships under the command of Cole; who earlier asked his men to join his quest for true justice, to which many have followed him, round about the island to join the iron ships. As the warships begin to leave the harbor, some of the closest Marine ships started to open fire on them to not-surprising no effect on their ships other than a few dents...on the less armour parts of the ships. Holland and Lütjens was still very thankful for steel hulled ships with belt armor, because otherwise they wouldn't go near them, but still the ships are getting close and they need time, and with limited ammo and fuel, they needed to be careful. During the meeting, gun crews and mechanical engineers tweak the guns and the turrets to improve the rotation timing and reload speed, as well as fixing the mechanical problems on _H.M.S Prince of Wales_ new but untested quadrupled turrets, which malfunctioned during the rescue op from earlier. The crews didn't even bothered with the ropes tied on the docks so they untied them from the ships, and left them on the docks. Many would called this lazy and unprofessional, but to Holland and Lütjens, it was saving precious time to escape from the area, plus they always have extra. Not only they upgraded the gun batteries on the ships, they also improved the engine's on board, so it wouldn't take so much time to start them up, and increasing engine output by 4.73% on all but _K.M.S Prinz Eugen,_ which was 9.94%.

But even with the new improvements, it won't be enough to escape them long enough to leave their trail cold and them to keep calling reinforcements around the area. Lütjens had to think of a plan to escape them quickly and soon without dragging a fight with the Marines.

'Come on, think Günther think, most of our ammo has been used up for the bombardment, and the battles earlier today. We can't let their leadership know of our capabilities just yet and have a defense against us, well it's not like they can bomb us or...that's it...torpedos! Out of all the ammo we had to make count now, those torpedoes had been untouched! Especially _K.M.S_ _Prinz Eugen's_. And I know exactly what to do.' Lütjens thought just as soon as the ships cleared the harbor and out to open ocean, and tells the radio man to contact the captain of _K.M.S Prinz Eugen._

"Captain Brinkmann, this is Admiral Lütjens, how many torpedoes do you have onboard _K.M.S_ _Prinz Eugen?"_ Lütjens asked, hoping that the torpedos wasn't touched for the firebombing of the island. Vice-Admiral Helmuth Brinkmann is a Captain at sea for _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ during Operation Rheinübung, which resulted in his part to be a Captain for the heavy cruiser after the 'world shift' as the high ranking officers of the new fleet now called it. Then he got a response.

"Admiral Lütjens, this is Captain Brinkmann of _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ , we have a full load of torpedoes onboard, which is twenty-four sir. Though I must ask, what do you have in mind sir?" Brinkmann asked if there was some kind of plan in store cause no one would ask for a specific type of ammunition without a need for it.

"What do I have in mind? How about...buying us some time to escape from the Marines with a distraction. Once we cleared the shallow waters surrounding the island, put a spread of torpedoes to divert their course. After we've firebomb the island, they'll have to check for 'survivors' and that will give us the slip from the Marines." Lütjens ordered to the Captain of _K.M.S_ _Prinz Eugen._ This has to work he thought, because otherwise they'll never escape and have an enemy armada on their tails.

After the warships clear the harbor and the shallow waters which was oddly low enough for the ships to clear about three feet from the hull to the seafloor, _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ readied her torpedoes for a spread to get some distance from the Marines. Jones was watching on the bridge of _K.M.S Bismarck,_ while his friend is on _H.M.S_ _Hood_ , he saw a ship that was oddly familiar, he ask for a spyglass when he got is what his new Admiral called binoculars. These binoculars worked the same way as a spyglass except it can let him see with two eyes, the glass was unscratched, and lets him see farther away. So after looking at it with amusement for a few seconds, he looks to see the fleet, which he noticed right away which branch it came from. The fleet is without a doubt from the 19th branch, a branch when it comes to perfect in everything they do, started an everlasting rivalry with Jones and Cole winning every time against their commander named Michael Edward. But putting that aside, Jones looks to see the head of this fleet, but when he sighted it he thought he was imagining things, so he quickly took off the binoculars to wipe his eyes and look through again, and after a moment of silence he began to pale very whitley, to which the people near him and Admiral Lütjens thinking he was seeing a ghost or something worse. Lütjens couldn't be more wrong when Jones dropped the binoculars and begin to panic, and he says something he'll never forget.

"Admiral Lütjens, you and the fleet need to get out of here as soon as possible! A Vice-Admiral is leading that Marine fleet!" Jones said frantically which had Lütjens confused. To which he couldn't help but ask. "Vice Captain Jones, if he's a Vice Admiral, then surely we can able to outsmart him with tactics unknown to him, and be able to escape the Marines. But I must ask, what's so important about this 'Vice-Admiral'?" Lütjens responded. Jones was flabbergasted, thinking how did he not known...oh wait he and his ''ally' are from another world, which is why he needed to explain fast. "Admiral, this man is by far the strongest Vice Admiral in the whole Marine organization, and he had refused a Admiral promotion a couple of times, and has been known to be the hero of the Marines. His name is Monkey D. Garp, also known as Garp the fist." Jones explained with a worried expression on his face, but Lütjens was still confused. Okay so this 'Garp' is a living legend of some sort, it's not like he throw cannonballs like they were fastballs ...right?

And as soon as he asked himself that, cannonballs start flying from the main ship with more rate of fire than the other ships...ok so this Garp can do that, but it will take more than that to discourage them, their ships are the might, pride, and strength of Nazi Germany and the British Empire! After what seem like a few minutes, _K.M.S_ _Bismarck's_ radio crackles to life.

 _"_ AdmiralLütjenson _K.M.S Bismarck,_ this is Captain Brinkmann on _K.M.S_ _Prinz Eugen._ We are making our torpedo run against the Marines now, do you have a preferred target in mind?" Captain Brinkmann said with a question in mind, earlier man from Jones order said the same thing about this Garp to the Captain, and hope to make a run against him since he is in command of this fleet, and possibly sink his ship to slow down the fleet. Lütjens put two together and thought that he too was made aware of this Garp and simply replied. "Captain Brinkmann, this is Admiral Lütjens, on your last statement. I say the one you feel threatened most...sink them." Lütjens replied coldly at the last words, most people would shiver in fear, Captain Brinkman however grinned as he ordered his crew one more order. "Torpedo crews, this is Captain Brinkmann. Change the coordinates towards the main ship of the fleet, the one with the dog figurehead on it. After you done that, fire at will." the Captain ordered knowing that the Admiral was made aware as some of this Vice-Admiral as he was, moments ago he started seeing cannonballs flying in a more faster rate than the cannons on the ships could fire, which is nerve racking seeing a tall man tossing cannonballs like they were nothing and...is that gray on his sideburns? How exactly old is this man? The captain then shove the question to the back of his mind when he heard the radio crackled to life. "Captain, this is the torpedo crew, we made adjustments and fired. I repeat torpedos in the water, torpedos in the water." a crewmember sounding off quickly, to which the Captain nodded and ordered the helmsman to redirect coarse back alongside _K.M.S_ _Bismarck._ After that, he gave the news to Lütjens.

After a minute receiving news from the Captain on _K.M.S Prinz Eugen,_ the radio fell silent for now. Good he thought. With this, he and Holland, who was also made aware by Cole, plan on timing the bombardment just right so the Marines will have small window on checking the island for an survivors, and avoid the torpedoes if possible, so that way they will be forced to cut their chase on them. And the moment had arrived as Holland told Lütjens via radio ''it's time. Set guns to 2-4-0 and elevation to 15 degrees. Load main and secondary batteries to fire standard shells" Lütjens acknowledges the order and passed it on to the Captain on _K.M.S Prinz Eugen._ It took some time before _H.M.S Hood, H.M.S Prince of Wales, K.M.S Bismarck_ and K.M.S _Prinz Eugen_ to form a battle formation to begin the bombardment, but Holland and Lütjens agree to hold fire until the first hit of the torpedo spread, which was closing fast. Just before the torpedoes hit, the first one to it coming is the Vice Admiral, and must of had ordered a hard turn to starboard, but it was too late. Seeing the reaction they got, Holland and Lütjens both knew it was time and both of them ordered

"All ships open fire! " Holland ordered

"Alle Schiffe Feuer frei!" Lutjens ordered as well.

* * *

Garp's Pov

Monkey D. Garp was bored, literally. He finished his training of beating eight mountains like they were his punching bag. And He has used that training to beat Don Chinjao by denting his drill head and denying him from gaining the treasure underneath a certain ice shelf, which is making him famous worldwide. He should be celebrating, like any normal person, but it's not his thing. Besides he got called from Headquarters to take his fleet and the 19th Branch to investigate a disturbance on an island where a Celestial Dragon was attacked by a rebel gang called the help of the Commander and Captain of the 18th Branch, but for a while they haven't reported back and the Dragon hasn't been contacted for a few hours, making the Marine high command worried. Garp would have dismissed it as an error on their part and refused the order and give to someone else to deal with it, but the nobles of the Holy Land Mariejoa wants someone to investigate and actually recommend the Vice Admiral for the job. Garp mentally sigh and accepted the mission, hoping to hurry back and see his son's celebration for achieving a rank in the Marines. It took him awhile to get there, bring the 19th branch, and saw the island in site, but something was off. What he saw is an island with a plum of smoke too large to be an ordinary fire, and five shipwrecks with Marine insignias. Garp was told that the 18th branch sent nineteen ships, but now that five of the nineteen ships was sunk, and must of sunk at around the time after the disturbance, which was reported to an ionic storm of some kind by local fishermen and afterwards the appearance of strange grey ships without sails, and had towers that below grey and black smoke. Garp thought it was odd considering that only way of travel is by sails or paddles that are exclusive to Marines as the technology was secret for traveling the calm belts, but he guessed that the secret is out and he feels the need to capture these ships and sink them before anyone else knows.

But now as he looks on, he sees the ships at the harbor and a Marine vessel getting ready to set out, he putted two to two together and thought that the Commander named Erich Cole and the Captain named John Jones may have joined this unknown enemy, probably because they were not followers of ''Absolute Justice'. He can understand, he met these two men before and the way they thought of justice is pure, it wasn't the ''Absolute Justice' that most Marines would follow, it was true justice that these men had and he respected them for that. And now as the ships make sail, he sees another fleet in the distance, it was a nine ship fleet, probably what remains of the fourteen ships not sunk. But then as he looked on, he sees streaks in the water, he thought it might be a herd of sea kings coming for the ships, but he then realizes they're not sea kings as he see the outline of these things, now he knows why that one ship turned it broadside to his fleet, which at the time dismissed any threat from the ship as one they were far away, two the ships cannons weren't pointed at them, and three the ship looked like they were dumping something into the sea, but now he realized his mistake and calls an order. "Captain, inform all ships in the fleet to avoid those streaks in the water, they appear to be anti-ship devices. Once the device's are avoided, avert ships to remain on course to the enemy" Garp order a radio man to send his message to the fleet and order his ship's helmsman to avert course to avoid these things, but it won't be as he looks out again and see the four mysterious ships train their guns towards the island and curses them for put lives in danger in order to get away, and before he does anything the ships open fire at the island, seeing plums of smoke and fire coming from the barrels of the guns, followed by a rapid suite of thundering explosions, which tells Garp a lot about the enemy's weaponry. And moments later, he swear he felt a shaking on the ship and then he sees an explosion unlike anything he's see from a group of warships shells, if he had know what really happened, he would've thought that they were an overpowering buster call, and the report he will give to headquarters will turn a lot of heads, and strike fear into those who will see this in the paper, that's if they decide to tell the truth that is.

Holland's pov

Moments after the fleet of the ships from his world fire onto the island at the one placed makeshift bomb from the ammunition, magazines, and a number of barrels of fuel that can be spared, which resulted in a volatile explosion much larger and more destructive than expected. He thought it was more than enough and ordered the fleet to all ahead full, and get some distance from the Marines as planned, which was working except for one thing. Garp's ship, which he did avoid the torpedoes which the said torpedoes to hit ships behind his and Holland can see the plums of water shooting out of the sea, and left the fleet to halt in their chase and see to the damage caused by the torpedoes and see to the island for any survivors, leaving Garp's ship in the chase. Holland and Lütjens decided to stay on course dissipate the enemy still following them, but in lesser numbers, as long as this Garp don't call in reinforcements, they will be fine. Besides that, Jones and Cole told their Admirals to head to a course to a place called the Red Line. Holland and Lütjens was been told that the Red Line was under Marine control of course, all except for one place, a place called Reverse Mountain, a place, that Holland and Lütjens what they heard was correct and not crazy, that four rivers contacted together at the top of the mountain to pour downward towards the entrance of a place called the Grand Line, Twin Cape. Holland and Lütjens earlier thought things couldn't be more weirder but now they know that almost everything they knew to be impossible in their world is possible in this one, if only they knew.

Soon...

* * *

1 hour later, in a fog near Reverse Mountain.

After steaming for what they thought was an hour later, and had lost site of the Marine ship due to speed on their end thanks to modern day engines with the speed upgrades. It won't be long before they set their sights on Reverse Mountain of the Red Line that may as well be the only escape route, but to be sure that no surprises happen Holland and Lütjens have asked Cole and Jones the specifics of Reverse Mountain to the very last detail, like the height of the mountain and the width and depth of the rivers going up and down mountain. After hearing some good and bad details, they solidify their decision to go through the Red Line to escape the Marine chase and disappear within the South Blue to an abandoned island with multiple ship docks and shipyards big enough for the grey warships to fit and get repaired, especially _K.M.S_ _Bismarck_ and _Prince of Wales._ But after getting the major and minor details of Reverse Mountain, Holland and Lütjens begin to form a plan so they can escape flawlessly, because after the stunt they pulled at the island, which was named , they must be on the World Government's most wanted list. So they, along with Cole and Jones, came up with a plan that sounded crazy at first, but after considering the other options they agree to the plan and start to begin operations when a voice cracked the radios to life.

"Admirals, this is the radio man on _K.M.S_ _Prinz Eugen,_ Reverse Mountain in site! I repeat, Reverse Mountain in site, and it is bigger than what the new Vice Captains have described." Reported the radio man on _K.M.S Prinz Eugen,_ which took the lead of the formation, with _H.M.S_ _Hood, K.M.S Bismarck and H.M.S Prince of Wales_ following behind.

Holland and Lütjens look out to the mountain in site, and felt their jaws dropping slightly. The mountain almost looked like Mt. Everest up close after coming out of the fog, and true to Cole and Jones word, a river wider than _K.M.S Bismarck_ by 12 feet by eye. The Admirals, Captains, and Vice Captain's order their prospective ships under their command to prepare to venture up the mountain oddly by river in Holland and Lütjens mind, with all but five of the marine ships that followed Cole under his command at the time of his transfer from the Marines to the British-German Alliance, had been heavily chained together and was set to block the top part of the mountain with explosives. The plan was that after the grey ships and the commander's ship gets clear of the waterways on top of Reverse Mountain, a chain connected to _H.M.S Prince of Wales_ and _K.M.S Bismarck_ will pull the row of seven warships ready and primed to block the entrance to the Grand Line, which will give the new combined fleet to escape the Marines grasp, hopefully for good until they settled in this new world with the former marines turned allies. They first sent _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ to scout ahead and check for any sign of Marine presence before bringing the rest of the fleet. As _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ makes its way to the entrance, the captain was ordered to speed at one quarter reverse, so that ship doesn't suddenly fly off and destroy itself in the process, which after the ship begins to climb the mountain with a slowed pace, to the shock and awe of the German and British crews as the ship was really going up the mountain, put the screws to one quarter in reverse. As _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ nears the top, the captain ordered the engine one half back to ease the ship's speed as it travels down, to which the captain also ordered to brace for any impact that may happen. Holland and Lütjens had to hold their breath as _K.M.S_ _Prinz Eugen_ disappear from sight when it went down the river to the entrance of the Grand Line, which after a minute was over the captain thought it was safe for the crew to peek outside to look, which was a stunning sight to behold them as the ship was halfway off the mountain.

After what felt like forever, the radio on _H.M.S Hood_ cracked to life, it was from _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ reporting that they made it through and no sign of the enemy, thanks to _K.M.S Prinz Eugen's_ scout plane, which the crews and the high ranking officers sigh in relief. To which it was _H.M.S Hood's_ turn to trend the mountain, Holland prepare for what might be the biggest ride in his life. Holland orders the ship to do the same speed _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ went as the ship made its way to the top of the mountain. As Holland's ship made its way up, Lütjens worked together with the captain of _H.M.S Prince of Wales,_ who was named John Catterall Leach, to prepare tugging the unmanned marine ships to the destination, which was right after the entrance to the down flowing river for their plan to work. After receiving a morse code from Holland, the three marine ships went up the mountain to join _H.M.S Hood_ and _K.M.S_ _Prinz Eugen_ at Twin Cape, Lütjens ordered Captain Leach to double check the chains connected to the row, which was reported all green. Seven minutes after the last marine ship disappear from sight, Lütjens ordered both ships to all ahead half, but then he began to feel an uneasy feeling which only happens before a battle starts, it was his sixth sense and not once has it failed him. So Lütjens had ordered a scout plane to take off to check the area from the air since the fog began to clear up since Its arrival half an hour ago. But it will never happen in time as small explosions sound off in the distance followed by splashes around the ships, Lütjens orders the helmsman to all ahead full, despite the objections from Cole as both _K.M.S Bismarck_ and _H.M.S Prince of Wales_ entered the river towards the Grand Line. The enemy watched as the two grey ships tug a row of seven ships up Reverse Mountain in awe and confusion. As _K.M.S Bismarck_ and _H.M.S Prince of Wales_ continue onwards, the unmanned fleet begin its way up, following behind _K.M.S_ _Bismarck_ and H.M.S _Prince of Wales_ as the enemy continue to pursue them. Lütjens know this plan has to work, otherwise they will be captured and only god knows what will do to them afterwards, but what he doesn't know is that on the other side is an unexpected event that he or his allies would never expected to happen.

Five minutes before the ambush

Holland watched as one of his eyes twitch in annoyance at the site before him. Just after _H.M.S Hood_ cleared the entrance of the Grand Line, Twin Cape , warships appeared over the horizon, numbering in around 40 or 50 ships ready to surround Holland and his allies. Holland ordered _H.M.S Hood_ and K.M.S _Prinz Eugen_ to combat ready, even though that they are outnumbered and outgunned, but as his ally said _'If that's the outcome, we will fight to the last shell, we'll fight free or die trying!'_. Minutes later, the three marine turned alliance ships clear Twin Cape, evening the odds against the new force inbound on them, but only so little. Holland watched as enemy ships close in, wandering if Lütjens and Leach had no trouble going up Reverse Mountain. Holland orders the gun crews on all ships to train their guns on any ships to open fire on, but was order to not fire yet. Just before the gun crews respond to the order, Cole's transponder snail ringed, bringing confusion to Cole be it that only he and his friend Jones only have the frequency, and it's blocked by the Mountain ( and the alliance used something called a scout plane for communications between _H.M.S Hood_ and _K.M.S Bismarck)_ so it could mean only one thing...

"Purupurupuru...Purupurupuru...Purupurupuru...Purupuru clack...who is this?" Cole asked, dreading who it might be.

"Commander Erich Cole, this is Admiral Sengoku. We've heard what happened on the island and I have to say that I'm disappointed in you. You had one job, one mission, and not only did the island got torched by a fire bombardment, but you also allow this new foe to capture a Celestial Dragon, just like it was nothing! You, Commander Cole have allot to explain for..." Cole would have fainted if not for Holland taken the snail from him and add his two cents in.

"Mr Cole here has nothing to answer for here, but if he were to, then he would answer his action over the daft bastard unjust actions of slaughtering innocent civilians like they were nothing but cockroaches for a misconception"

"Wha.. wait, who is this?! Identity yourself!" Sengoku yelled, taken back earlier by the audacity towards their leaders high in the World Government by this unknown person.

Holland hardens as he knows now he have no choice but be honest with him since hope of escape was lost, but not without a fight. So he did what any proud officer of the Royal Navy would do, address himself.

"I am Vice Admiral Lancelot Ernest Holland, commander of the battlecruiser _H.M.S Hood_ , the pride of the British Royal Navy" Holland reply, knowing this may be the end but he want to let this Sengoku know the name of the man who fought to the last shell in defiance.

' _Battlecruiser? H.M.S Hood? British Royal Navy? These are names I've never heard of. Wait...Royal Navy?! This isn't good...if a kingdom is rebellion against the World Government then other kingdom's may rebel as well. No...i will not allow this to happen!'_ Sengoku thought dreading a possible war between kingdom, if only he knew the truth.

"British Royal Navy? Is your kingdom part of the World Government? Tell me!" Sengoku asks, hoping that this Holland was lying and not a vice admiral for a rebel kingdom. Holland, on the other hand could tell the truth or could call a lie and hope for the best. But Holland, due to his nature and knowing that one way or another, he will not be imprisoned, tortured, and be sentenced to death in front of the world. No, Holland won't allow it to happen, he and his ally would rather be at the bottom of the sea than the former. But then he remembered his ally, and before that all goes down, he wanted to stall for time.

"No, me or my kingdom are and will never be part of this World Government, and my nation is not a kingdom, it is an empire. An empire that has thrived, conquered, and controlled less than a fourth of the world me, my crew, and my ally come from for the last four hundred years. It has been called time and again 'the empire which the sun never sets on' the nation called the United Kingdom of Great Britain, but it is mostly called The British Empire." Holland said to Sengoku, which surprised Cole to no end, he was willing to give up what would've be a big secret against the marines and the World Government, but instead he tells him straight out as if he was getting out of this alive or... no... Holland must of been thinking about fighting to the end. But in this situation he would understand, Holland and his ally is outnumbered 20 to 1, so it's understandable for an average person like himself to surrender to the marines, but Holland is no average person and will be honored to fight to the very end for his new leader.

For Sengoku however, has a different side of the story Holland has told him. Sengoku had many times face great odds before this, and sometimes those odds would struck him to fear, and do whatever he could to take them out before they become a real threat to the World Government. But now what he had heard from this vice admiral had shook him and the people listen to this by tapping to Sengoku's snail to hear this to their very core. For someone like Sengoku to hear that the enemy that he was about to fight was not pirates, not part of a kingdom, but as part of an empire, it struck fear into him. At first he wanted to capture this man and his fleet to save the Celestial Dragon, but now after much consideration he feels that he must destroy this man and his ally, before they start a war with the World Government.

"If that is the case, Vice Admiral Holland, I have no choice but to eliminate you and your fleet before you cause havoc to this world. Cole if you can still hear me, now it is the time to reconsider your loyalty. If you and Jones come back to the Marines, we will exclude you of all charges and make sure that the World Government will not know the full extent of what happened here. If not.. well.. you'll be branded as pirates worthy of level six in Impel Down, that's if you get captured. So what is it gonna be Commander Cole, a life of a decorated marine or a life of a wanted man?" Sengoku said to Cole, hoping that Cole would return to their side due to his and his Captain's excellent records and sense of true justice, making them arguably the finest officers of the Marines.

Cole had to stop and weigh his options before making his decision, if he returns to the marines everything will be back to normal with hopefully no recuperations, if not then he and his friend will be branded as pirates and be hunted down until captured or dead. But as he continued to think about his options, he took a glance at Holland, who held an looking of indifference on his face but his eyes held an indomitable fire that will not diminish, not without a fight. Holland then nodded at Cole, which surprised him as he knew what he's new superior was silently saying to him 'it's your choice'. Cole then remembered what happened on the island, and after all that as they fled the island, he vowed 'never again'. At that moment, Cole made a decision to stay the course, which was in two forms, one was a nod back to Holland, and two was in words.

"Sengoku, after much thought I've decided no. After the horror we witness on that island i swore to myself to never let an event like that happened again. I'm sorry sir, but what i... we are doing... is in the name of true justice". Cole said much to everyone on the bridge giving him respect after all that's happened, Sengoku however was shocked to hear all that, but then became angry to the fact he is doing this in his form of justice... not on his watch, for he was a marine admiral and he is about to show them what it means to be one.

"If that is your wish, then i have no choice but to sink you and the rest of you rebels to the bottom of the sea. Prepare to die, pirates!" Sengoku yelled, disconnect the call and order all ships to train their guns for maximum firepower. He does not know the full extent of the grey ships armor but it made no difference to them, they will sink the iron ships to Davy Jones locker. Both sides train their guns, waiting for one side to make the first move, but they will never get that chance as fate explosions echoed throughout Twin Cape and four marine warships was destroyed seconds after.

Sengoku looked around to see the damage done and wondered how it was possible if the ships in front didn't fire their guns, Holland thought the same until he remembered one crucial fact, someone was late only to came at the right time. Holland, and Cole, and pretty much everyone else around looked to one place and thought 'Lütjens and Jones'.

Coming down Reverse Mountain in what would be the best timing possible is the two powerhouses of the fleet, the battleships _K.M.S Bismarck_ and _H.M.S Prince of Wales_ with their guns trained to the overwhelming marine fleet, followed by gunfire to sink more warships as Lütjens begin to bark orders to ready the tugged ships for blockage. as Lütjens ordered

Captain Leach to prepare the tow ships for the plan. As the battleships were almost halfway down the mountain, the seven towed ships came in view, much to the enemy marines shock and awe. But Sengoku thought in confusion, _'why would these men have seven warships chained and towed together, it didn't make sense, and it wouldn't matter when the marines on the other side of the mountain come and... wait ... don't tell me?!'_ Sengoku thought now with dread, hoping that what he think is gonna happen doesn't... otherwise they were screwed.

And as if god finally want to see Sengoku feel fear, it was today as what he think may happen, will happen as Lütjens gives the order "Now! Disconnect the chains!" and with that, everyone watched as the unthinkable happens right before their eyes.

As the battleship crews disconnect the chains of the towed ships, they watched as the first one went right in their view and the ships one by one crashed, piled, and blocked the very entrance of Reverse Mountain near the top, making it impossible for any other ships from crossing it to the Grand Line. Sengoku and the rest of the marines watched helplessly as seven marine warships made a perfect imitation of a car pileup on a freeway, all the while having their jaws hitting the floor in absolute shock. And if things weren't bad enough, it got worse as the two battleships crossed the mountain safely and steamed into the Grand Line alongside their fellow allies as now nine warships stand off against the armada of forty-ish ships. Sengoku got a good look at the battleships for the first time, and he will admit that he felt intimidated by their presence alone, even without the flags they proudly fly that only adds to the image. Holland and Lütjens had a brief conversation and begin preparations on fighting the enemy before them. Sengoku got a call back from Cole and answered.

"Admiral Sengoku, this is Vice Captain Erich Cole. As you already know my decision, I only wish to ask you to reconsider. The ships before you are the mightiest of their fleet in their world, they ain't the normal pirate ships that we had all faced before, not even the World Pirates compare to them. Please Sengoku, let us go, end any needless bloodshed. We can even leave you with the Celestial Dragon. Just pease... don't do this." Cole said with a heavy heart, he alway knew the difference between not fighting an enemy without reason and the need to kill someone for crossing a line that shouldn't be crossed. Sengoku was angered by the fact that voice had concern to him and his men from making a big mistake of sort. To which he replied heatedly "Cole, you will not make a fool out of me by showing concern. You will be captured or die before you and your leaders cause havoc upon the world." Sengoku said before he would end the call, Holland put a word in himself. "Sengoku, we tried reasoning with you, but now Cole will not answer to you, now.. prepare for battle!" Holland ordered his allied fleet for battle.

After that, Sengoku order the fleet on standby, and Holland and Lutjens readied their ships for what may be their hardest fought battle in their lives. Erich and John prepare the same as only one word echoed throughout Twin cape.

"Fire!" Holland, Lütjens, and Sengoku ordered

 _H.M.S Hood, H.M.S Prince of Wales, K.M.S Bismarck,_ and _K.M.S Prinz Eugen_ fired at once against the armada, only to be meet the same with cannon fire. For the first five minutes, ship after ship of the armada fell to the might of the alliance fleet, which only received dents ranging sizes from basketballs to large cannonballs, with some hitting vital parts of the ships but the damages are minimal compared to the marines. But after awhile, Holland and Lutjens received reports that ammunition and magazine storage were getting lower after each passing minute, so Holland and Lütjens order the ships to ceasefire, which to the surprise of the Marines, they wondered that the enemy may finally surrender. Sengoku, thinking it is the end order the armada to cease fire as well. Sengoku, seeing it as a sign of surrender, call Cole to confirm.

"Vice Captain Cole, this is Sengoku. I take that the ceasefire is probably a sign of surrender, or your fleet ran out of ammunition. Either way, your fleet is finished." Sengoku said, ending the call to order the fleet on standby. Cole put the snail down, realising that the end is near, but in the hours that he had served in Holland's command, he was honored and would die proudly for the alliance.

"Vice Admiral Holland, even though it hasn't been long since we've joined your fleet, this has to be the best service I've have served. It was an honor serving with you sir" Cole said as he extended his hand toward Holland, to which he accept "The honor was mine, Cole. I just wished this ended on a better note." Holland said as he and Cole watched what may be the end. But just before Sengoku give the order to fire, multiple explosions sounded off from two different directions, followed by the explosions of few marine warships. Holland and Lutjens watched in confusion before their radio crackled to life, which confused them more considering that it was used by channels of... their own navies?! Their broadcast were crackling before coming to range to sound just fine.

" _...come i.. come in any.. in the.. area! This is the H.M.S Rodney of the British Navy under the command of Admiral John Tovey of the British home fleet, we are stranded in an unknown area. To any allied ships, please come in!_ " Cole didn't know what it meant. he was gonna ask Holland, but he was stopped to the sight of Holland having his jaw dropped to the s.o.s call, because to Holland it meant a lot to him and every single crew member of the fleet. Lütjens also met the same call in a sense, but in another language.

In German "..Attent..to .. Ship..in der ... Region . Dies ist der KMS Tirpitz der Kriegsmarine unter dem Befehl von Kapitän Karl Topp der deutschen Ostseeflotte , die wir erlebt haben Fehlfunktionen der Ausrüstung und sind seit in einer unbekannten Region trieb . Auf alle deutschen Schiffe , antworten Sie bitte !"

In english " _..Attent..to.. ship..in the... region. This is the K.M.S Tirpitz of the Kriegsmarine under orders of Captain Karl Topp of the German Baltic Fleet, we have experienced equipment malfunction and have since drifted in an unknown region. To any German ships, please respond!_ " John also became confused by the s.o.s signal, and was about to ask his superior when he saw Lutjen... and pretty much most of the crew gasped like fish out of water, because to the German Admiral as much as he couldn't believe it, help has arrived.

Holland and Lutjens, eager to answer the calls, order their radiomen to the frequency before taking the receivers of the ship's radio. " _H.M.S Rodney and K.M.S Tirpitz_ ,this is Vice Admiral Holland and Admiral Lutjens of _H.M.S Hood and K.M.S Bismarck!_ We read your sos signal, please respond!" Holland and Lutjen said as spotters sighted the _H.M.S Rodney_ and _K.M.S Tirpitz_ appearing from the fog miles away before the fleet crossed over the mountain.

" _Hood.. Bismarck? Holland and Lutjens? is that really you? We thought you were sunk in the Denmark Strait, we resorted to send the home and baltic fleet to investigate her disappearance, but we got caught in a battle with the enemy before we experienced a strange anomaly, and ever since then we sent sos after sos until we got your response."_ Tovey and Topp said with disbelief at first, but soon felt relief as the ships that disappeared in the Denmark Strait, where now here in this world. After which they give a small debrief on the situation at hand, to which surprised Tovey and Topp, especially on the pact made by Holland's and Lütjens group forces to investigate on the anomaly that befall them and combat the enemy they both fight now.

" _So that's how it became, well we'll all talk about this when this battle is over, right now we are ready to assist you and your new ally in defeating these 'marines' "_ Tovey and Topp respond to the debrief by Holland and Lütjens. But they got worried seeing only _H.M.S_ _Rodney_ and _K.M.S Tirpitz_ by themselves. Even with two more battleships add to the fleet, they lost one marine ship with the two others damaged, they still won't be able to fend off the armada. To which only had to clarify one fact.

"But Tovey and Topp, we are outnumbered and we have little to no ammo from the last battles we have fought, anyway you are alone so get as far away from this place as fast as you can" Holland and Lütjens said hoping to make sure that Tovey and Topp escape from the Marines. But the answer they were not expecting would change the outcome of this battle. " _Who said we were alone?_ " The officers on the the bridge of both the _H.M.S Hood_ and the _K.M.S Bismarck_ had a look of confusion on their faces when they said that, but that was short lived when spotters report other shapes coming from the fog... all watched with jaws dropped in the event unfolding before them.

 _H.M.S Rodney_ and _K.M.S_ _Tirpitz_ were far off aways when shapes of warships exit out of the thick fog, ranging from cruisers to destroyer, even a few battleships and a couple of carriers in the safety of the fleet. On the both sides the battleships and cruisers formed battle lines to cross the 'T' on the enemy while the destroyers went to make torpedoes runs against them. Sengoku watched as battle lines form with all their guns to bear on them with a look of horror on his face. As soon that happened, multiple flames expel from the barrels of the guns, followed by explosions not only from the warships, but also the marine ships that are destroyed by them. Not wanting to be left out of the fight, the destroyers prepare the torpedoes for a run. In the sky, Swordfish biplanes make their torpedo runs as well while dive bombers drop their bombs causing maximum damage to the marines. Cole and John watched in fascination as the marine armada is getting torn apart by the combined British and German fleets, while Holland and Lütjens watched with pride as the best naval forces of their nations unite for this moment in history. They would have fought against each other, but after hearing what horrors that the marines and their 'masters' have done to a single island, they put their differences aside to defeat this new enemy of their ally and make them pay for such.

After what seemed like hours, but was minutes, Holland ask for the new fleets to hold their fire to speak to the enemy. Tovey and Topp were confused on why they need to cease fire, but they did anyway, after all the armada was pretty much done. Sengoku watched as surprisingly the enemy hit every marine ship except his vessel and a few ships. But after a period of time the enemy ceased fire, giving Sengoku time to look at the carnage that the enemy has caused. He couldn't believe his eyes as ships sunk, capsized or damaged all around him and looked to see the fleets before him now that they were closer, and the first thing he noticed about all of them is that they had the same two flags as the ones he should've destroyed today. But he was pushed out of his thoughts as the snail ranged, probably Cole to ask for his surrender and he might as well, he had failed his mission due to unknown circumstances. So Sengoku, in shame, answered.

"This is Admiral Sengoku, to whom am I speaking?" Sengoku asked as he close his eyes, accepting his fate.

"Admiral Sengoku, this is Vice Admiral Holland" Sengoku eyes widen in shock, he was hoping to speak to Cole, but before he made any speculation Holland spoke more.

"Sengoku, you have seen what our ships are capable of. These ships were designed to conquer the oceans to achieve dominance against any enemy they may face. And now these ships, from two powers of a World War, stand against your World Government for something we considered a crime back on our world. So believe me when I say this, they do not get away that easy." Holland said, hoping that Sengoku will finally understand the position he and his marines are in.

"But it doesn't have to end in the ways we both know will end. Let us go Sengoku, we can't promise you that we won't interfere in business we believe is wrong in our eyes, but we won't cause enough trouble for the World Government to hunt us down like pirates. We can find a way to make a better world for our future generations, can there be peace between us?" Holland ask, hoping to end a needless conflict before they start a war that will end in many lives lost.

Sengoku, however, was in a bind. In one hand he was facing the might of two powerful naval fleets from their world. If he tried to take them on, even with his devil fruit powers, it wouldn't be enough and the danger of falling into the sea is bad as it is. On the other hand, if he let them go, then the danger of the world being caught in a war that would threaten to destroy everything the World Government had worked to achieve, and the world in the process. But Sengoku, despite his new found quest to destroy this enemy, must let them go... for now.

"Fine, you may go... But i warn you! If we catch sight of your ships anywhere near a Royal or a Celestial Dragon ships or establishments, we will treat and hunt you down like pirates until there is no more of you left. Is that clear?!" Sengoku said, biting down his pride to not say anything that would provoke another battle so he can retreat to Marine Headquarters to prepare for the worst come.

"Thank you Sengoku. And before we go, i know one day, we will see each other again. And at that time, we'll be ready." Holland said as he hanged up, took the snail, put that and the Celestial Dragon in a raft to give to the Marines.

After the raft hit the water with the contents inside, Holland and Lütjens ordered the fleets to join formations to escape to the South Blue as planned. Sengoku watched as the ships go to pass them by, still in fascination that these ships can go anywhere without a sail. And for the Marine vessels that had joined the alliance were tugged by chains to keep up with fleet, and had their sails furled to prevent damage to them. But before the fleet can escape to the calm belt, both _H.M.S Hood_ and _K.M.S Bismarck_ passed by his ship, seeing both Cole and Jones as well as their new Admirals. It surprised him to see two elderly men as one a Vice Admiral and other than Admiral, and then he saw Cole. Cole looked different than the last time he had seen him, he looked up to Sengoku with pride and respect every time he saw him. But now Cole looked at him like he lost that pride and respect for him. And if the look in his eyes weren't enough, then the removal of everything that made him a marine and throwing all into the ocean was proof enough. Sengoku finally watched as both ships passed his vessel that the newly arrived fleets joined formation with them to head to wherever they may go. But that was not a concern to him now, because he needed to write a report, and deliver what remains of the Celestial Dragon Saint Joseph to the World Government. And what will contain in that report will change everything they know.

Cole looked behind him to see Sengoku's ship slowly becoming smaller and smaller as went outside to think about the events that had occurred in just one day, from unjust massacre of an island's habitats and grey warships arrival, to the confrontation of the Marines, Garp and Sengoku, and the arrival of the allied ships of the new fleet which is still undecided by the higher ups. But before he could continue another thought, Holland came out to join Cole watching the sun setting over the horizon of a strange and abnormal day in their lives. And it was then Holland to break the silence.

"It's been a long day Cole, for all of us. I'm sorry that you couldn't stay in the Marines, to stand by to your beliefs. But I know somehow you will make those dreams you have into reality with us, it only takes time to do so, as well as courage and determination. I only hope that you would know the difference between changing something you can change and not changing something that you shouldn't. That's the lesson I had to learn when I was your age, and believe me I'm still learning." Holland stopped to take a breather before continuing, knowing Cole may have something to say. And he did.

"All my life, I've looked up to the Marines to be the face of justice to this cruel, dark world. All because of the horror that I've witness when I was a child. And when I joined them, I felt a great need to climb the ranks to make change happened for the world. But after the events that happened today, I lost faith of the Marines, and that faith phased towards you sir." Cole said as he explained the quest he put himself though.

"What happened when you were a child, Cole?" Holland asked, hoping he wasn't overstepping his boundaries with a touchy subject.

"Well... when I was young, we were celebrating a Marine victory over a group of pirates called the World Pirates. They were the first pirate group to be feared by the World Government and everyone else, so for the first time in history Marines and Pirates banded together to stop the World Pirates. At first it wasn't enough, but after infighting among the crew, the World Pirates were defeated. Only the captain, Byrnndi World was captured and sent to Impel Down level 6, to be forgotten in history by the rest of the world. Anyway getting back to the story, we were celebrating the victory, when the pirates came. The Abyss Pirates, a crew of cutthroats and murderers, they... went and killed my entire family, and much more, while I've watched helplessly. They had controlled the island for a full week before the Marines finally arrived to capture all the pirates and executed them on the spot. After that my dreams... no.. my quest to bring the unjust to Justice began, and along the way I've meet Jones, and we've been together ever since." Cole said.

"I understand, and I'm sorry for your loss. If only real justice existed, things like that would never happen again. You depended on people like Sengoku to see that justice come to light, but they've failed you and your quest. A wise leader once told me 'if you want something done right, do it yourself or risk seeing failures more than victories' and I only hope we will do the right things from now on" Holland said, walking away to the door behind him. But before he left, he had more to say.

"The War Power's Coalition" Holland said.

"What?" Cole said as he looked behind him towards Holland while being confused.

"The War Powers Coalition, that's the name Lütjens, Topp, Tovey and I have decided to call ourselves for now, until something else comes up. But until then I expect great things from you now... Captain Erich Cole." Holland said while he smirked at the last line he said to Cole, before he left him to his thoughts.

Cole stood there in shock of the new revelation that Holland had said. The War Power's Coalition, and his new rank in the fleet. But Cole suddenly smiled in happiness, he was still useful in the long and his quest for true justice upon the world was reignited. All the while do his best to not let his new leadership down for his new hero from another world. He turned back to watch the sunset while a sort of locket was in one of his hands.

The scene change just above and behind the fleet to see all 38 ships in full glory, while hearing Cole say "Yes Sir".

(Imagine this scene in your heads viewers) The scene slowly change as sunset became noon and all but one ship disappear while the ship head towards an island that is slowly appearing in the horizon. All of that was happening at the same time as view slowly got closer to the lone Marine vessel as it heads towards the island. The island named... Dressrosa.

* * *

Present Day

Two years after the War of The Best.

Two days after the Luffy and Doflamingo fight.

The ship was quiet, despite the activities going on. To anyone else outside the ship, they looked like a very organized marine crew. The truth, is a closely guarded secret, they are in fact an infiltration group sent by not Marines or the World Government. They are sent in by their enemy, the Triple A.

On the bridge of this vessel is an older Erich Cole, a Vice Admiral two years ago. He watched as the island of Dressrosa got closer and closer, whilst thinking to himself. He despised the current king of the island, a pirate, a warlord of the sea, and worst of all, he was a Celestial Dragon. A fallen one yes, but with a enough blackmail to bring the World Government to it's knees, they do anything to keep him silent. Not anymore, this morning it came in the mail that Donquixote Doflamingo had apparently resigned from the Warlords which would make him a target for the World Government to eagerly capture and kill him to be rid of a thorn in their side. But it's now not only the World Government after him now, he became a target for the Triple A to capture and interrogate him for information. But Cole was knocked out of his thoughts when a Marine came up to him while not saluting. Normally the Marine would be punished for insubordination, but Cole know better as he smiled and saluted to this sailor.

The man in question is actually the Commander in Chief, Alexavier Caedmon, disguised as a Marine sailor for the upcoming mission at hand. Thanks to Luffy and Law's alliance causing hell towards the Donquixote family, they feel the need to take it one step further by not only capture all family members, but also liberate the island of the ten year lie they blindly accepted. That all change when word from spies on the island reported in very simply.

The island in shambles.

The devil fruit, flare-flare, eaten by Sabo, Second Commander of Revolutionaries.

Smile Factory destroyed, Tontatta Tribe slaves freed.

Sugar unconscious, toys freed.

All executives defeated, including Doflamingo. Straw Hat Pirates-Heart Pirates Victorious.

Marine Admiral in site, approach with caution.

Alex was impressed by the Luffy and Law's victory over a tough warlord. But that changes everything for him and his group, all they have to do is find them and bring them in. Back to the event at hand.

"You know the Marine color are so tacky nowadays, I would prefer our own colors, Erich." Alex said with an eyebrow raised after saluting back.

"Sorry sir, but that's the best outfits we got for you and your group for this mission. If it was an ordinary mission, you wouldn't have to wear this garbage. But this is an infiltration mission, so this is required to get the pirates before they're shipped off." Cole said, all which smiled knowingly how to get underneath his skin by throwing his teachings back at him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. I'm the one to teach you what the old Admiral's couldn't teach you. But damn it, at least give me some props for all your learning to be the best in the field." Alex said, little angry at first but at the end he smirked. They both laughed at the little joke they've said a few time before as they watched the island getting closer to the one mile mark.

"It won't be easy. For twenty eight years, we had lived in the shadows of this world for this moment. We may have made a impact to this world by getting involved with the War of the Best, though it was a prologue of the war to come. The marines were so close to victory that day, but we were able to save both of our objectives from death at the sacrifice of their devil fruit powers. The flare flare fruit is now at the hands of Sabo, and the tremor powers is still in the hands of Blackbeard. It will be a nightmare to take him down, but I've trained myself through hell for the war to come, Jones would have been proud of us for what we've accomplished." Alex said remembering the memory.

"Yeah I know, but that's a point of living, continue our lives in the name of our fallen comrades." Cole said with a small tear running down his cheek.

"Amen, my brother, amen." Alex said, patting on Cole's shoulder, resting his hand on it as the ship was closing to the half mile mark.

But the moment was short lived as a splash sounded at the other side of the ship. It was the rest of the infiltration group dressed in marine outfits as well. Alex looked to his friend as Cole hold his hand out.

"Good luck and bag us all a former warlord" Cole said while smiling.

"I make sure to bring back a souvenir, and a fiery lady back for you" Alex said, while shaking his hand and smirking.

"Haha, don't wait around on my account, i'm still hurt from the last date" Cole said, smirked at the memory that didn't end well for him but made memorable by his fellow comrades. And they both shared a laugh at that then they looked serious for a few seconds before saluting.

Both said their words before Cole retreated to his quarters. Alex stand there, sighed, and put his marine hat off before going to his group to make final preparations.

"You're late. You were supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Alex said to the five man group.

"Sorry sir, we've got caught off by a sea king earlier, but we took care of it." the first person said. This man wasn't a human but a fish man. A sea bream fish man who stood taller than 10 feet, with salmon pink skin, black hair, and a tattoo barely noticeable if not for the marine uniform covering most of it. Along with a necklace carrying the symbol of the sun.

"It's alright Commander Tiger. Things like that can happen and at least you're all here now. But now to the mission at hand. Our job just got easier and a little more harder than expected, for the pirate family was taken down by the Straw Hat Pirates. Along the lines, this is a simple textbook snatch and grab op, we go in, grab the weaken or knocked out family members and get out as soon as possible. All the while avoiding the least amount of contacts with the Marine forces stationed here. They have enough on their plate right now and I prefer to keep it that way, especially with an Admiral here." Alex said, shocking his at the last bit of info.

"An Admiral? Sir, won't that make things more difficult than they already are? It's wonderful to think that we could finally catch a break after so long, but now it seems we're going to a firepit compared to the other ops." The second person said, who was revealed as a woman but not human as well. She was a goldfish mermaid who was gifted the ability to walk after Alex saved her from death, so one day she could see her family again.

"That's what I thought too, but then I took a look at his profile earlier. I'll read it for you all to speed things along." Alex said while grabbing a portfolio containing the documents of this Admiral in question.

"Name: Fujitora Issho. Rank: Admiral. Devil fruit powers: Unknown... Huh... Interesting." Alex said, capturing the attention of his group.

"What is it sir? What's got your attention?" the third person asked, who is a middle age man with white hair. What's odd about his hair is the way it's styled, which is a small cross. He also sports a necklace that resembles a cherry blossom with the words 'Death isn't loss, it's forgetting them'.

"The Admiral is blind, and it's self-inflicted too. Huh, guess he got tired of seeing the same bullshit over and over again, and blinded himself to no longer feel guilty about his job" Alex said, somewhat feeling sorry for the guy.

"Ha, typical. The guy didn't want to take responsibility for his own actions. I was a marine once before I retired to take care of my daughter's. 'Sigh' I wonder how they're both doing, since one of them is a pirate." the fourth person said, pouting at the last line. She is a woman who was a former Marine before retiring to take care of her adopted daughter's, much to the shock of her hometown villagers.

"It's ok Bell, people have their reasons on dealing with their demons. And if I recall, you weren't such the textbook marine as your fellow marine comrades back in the day. And despite your age, you're still mischief as ever, I still remember how you tried to get out of punishment by using your 'benefits' 4 years ago." Alex said, with an eyebrow raised, remembering the events that unfolded four years ago. He wouldn't mind it any other day, but trying to use her 'benefits' to out of trouble only added more to her punishment that day.

Bell blinked a few times, before strike a pose while laugh nervously at the event she cause four years, and it didn't end well for her. "Sorry sir, I was trying to lighten the mood for everyone else, but I didn't know that you was walking through that door" Bell said, remembering her punishment after stunt and the way she tried to get out of trouble... well let's just say it raised the moral of the troops.. alot. While she giggled nervously, the rest of the group sighed.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand, this Admiral was retired years earlier before being brought back to service by Sakazuki Akainu after the War of the Best... what a minute... huh well I'll be damned" Alex said, smiling at the new piece of information he just saw.

"Fufufu what did you find Alex-san" the fifth person said, who was another woman right beside Bell with short white hair and a necklace carrying a tree with a small picture of a little girl, presumably her daughter. She, like the others in the group, had a Marine jacket but she was wearing it like a cape like Tiger was.

"Well, apparently Issho isn't a follower of the Absolute Justice philosophy that most Marines follow, so our job got even more easy. Alright everyone like I said, we go in, grab the family members, and get out quickly. Do your prayers before leaving the ship." Alex said, holding his necklace with both symbol of his old faction before coming to this world and the symbol of the Triple A fleet.

He then waited as the ship pulled aside the dock to disembark from their long journey. Soon enough the others joined him and all the others put their hats on their head, which most of them had grey in their hair, which was a sign of old age. But despite their age, they were strong enough to hold an admiral for a period of time.

The ship gangway finally extended to the dock and the group slowly exit off the ship to face a few Marine officers in charge of the dock in order to prevent any pirates from coming in or out of the island. The officers see a strange sight before them, three men and three women, most are of old age. One is a fishman, and the rest are humans, normally fishmen wouldn't be a marine, but things had changed over the past years. So he decided to stop them to see their identities, because he was waiting for someone important.

"Hold it there soldiers, need to know your name, ranks, and nature of your business here. The island was a war zone just an hour ago, so we need to know who's coming in and out and why." One of the Marine officer said.

"Evening soldier, me and my group are inspectors from the World Government. We're here for inspection of the damage done on this island. So if you be so kind, please let us through." Alex said, hoping to pass through without trouble.

"Sorry sir, can't let you through without seeing identities, we are under orders of Admiral Fujitora." other officer said, earning some glares from the group. But for Alex, he must play his trump card.

"Are you sure son? Because where we come from, we **respect our elders** " Alex said, hoping he said his code word to the right person.

Both officers looked like they've seen a ghost for a while, but then shadows covered both of their eyes and sported grins on their faces.

"Ha.. And respect them we shall. Welcome to Dressrosa... my lord." One of the officers said as all six officers stepped aside with caps over shadowing their eyes with grins on their face while saluting.

Alex saluted back and he and his group continue to walk towards their objectives. Along the way, their caps over shadowed their eyes like the officers they passed, but what's different is their eyes are glowing blue. And if one was to look close enough, one would see traces of electricity in their eyes. While it's not all of them, the top executive fighters of the Triple A fleet has arrived to Dressrosa, if their identities are revealed, all hell will break lose. Because the wait is over, war has come to New World. And to the World of One Piece.

* * *

 **Hello readers, Blackhawk571x here, and first off I have to say is that I am so sorry for the lateness of my story, but life as always has a funny way of throwing a curveball in my direction. That and writing stories on a phone... A complete nightmare! Everytime you go to delete a letter from a word and it's completely goes fubar. Or trying to insert a word or a sentence in there, it would delete a good amount of words to make me almost rip my hair out. But it's done, and it's here for you guys to enjoy or criticize.**

 **Now for those who want to know the name of the ships that came to the aid of** _ **K.M.S Bismarck, K.M.S Prinz Eugen, H.M.S Hood**_ **and** _ **H.M.S Prince of Wales,**_ **here is the list;**

 **German ships**

 **Under the command of Captain Karl Topp**

 **Battleship Tirpitz**

 **Battleships Scharnhorst and Gneisenau,**

 **Heavy cruiser Admiral Scheer,**

 **Light cruisers Köln, Nürnberg, Leipzig, and Emden,**

 **Destroyers Z4 Richard Beitzen, Z5 Paul Jakobi, Z8 Bruno Heinemann, Z29, Z14 Friedrich Ihn, Z5 Paul Jakobi, Z7 Hermann Schoemann, and Z25**

 **British ships**

 **Under the command of Admiral Sir John Tovey**

 **Aircraft carriers Ark Royal, Victorious**

 **Battleships King George V, Rodney**

 **Battlecruiser Renown**

 **Heavy cruisers Norfolk, Suffolk, and Dorsetshire**

 **Light cruiser Sheffield**

 **Destroyers HMS Cossack, Sikh, Maori, Zulu, Mashona, and Nerissa**

 **Now that you know the ships, i ask for you guys right now is one thing. Please! Please! Please read all of the chapters of the story if you're new to this or have read it for awhile but decided to skip a chapter for reasons unknown to me. The chapter I'm talking about is when** _ **H.M.S Hood**_ **and** _ **K.M.S Bismarck**_ **travel to the world of One Piece. I don't know why you guys skip it, but you guys are missing out on a big part of the story right now until the main character comes into play before the Great Pirate Era. Hopefully for Christmas I can get a PC or laptop so my story writing would be easier. Until then enjoy, and also two more things before I sign off. Expect Chapter One of Eureka Seven: Rise of Terrans around Christmas time, and that will be my gift to you guys, if you haven't seen it, go ahead and take a look. And also around New Year's, expect my third story to come out called Code Geass: Second American Revolution.**

 **And with all said and done, thank you all for your patience and see you all this Christmas.**

 **Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!**

 **Blackhawk571x**


	7. Aftermath! The Coaltion's next move!

**I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners**

 **This is the final chapter of the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance Arc**

 **Chapter 4 Part 1 of 3**

* * *

Alliance with the Kingdom of the Drum Rockies

30 years ago

Somewhere in the South Blue sea.

It's been a month since the event at Twin Cape, and already settled at an abandoned ship building island, it wasn't as famous as Gallery-La at Water 7, and that was the idea. After the British Home and German Baltic fleet's joined the alliance fleet and together forged the War Powers Coalition, things have been rather easy but at the same time complicated. It's been easy because of the number of people onboard various ships are scholars in various engineering degrees, so it will help alot when an engineering problem comes along and speed up any engineering programs in the future. And it's not only the personal, it's the abundant supply of oil, gas and ammunition for...pretty much everything from magazines for rifles to shells for warships, all of it came from the supply ships and oil tankers that came with the British and German fleets. But with even the pros that came with the two fleets that arrived from their own world to this one, there are some cons to go with. Due to the number of ships in the fleet and the activities of the War Powers Coalition, it made them easier to be spotted by the Marines and The World Government. After settling on the island for a month now the coalition ran into a problem, the inhabitants wanted to know if they wanted to keep the original name or change it, after some time Holland and Lütjens had one look, smiled, and they said together 'Europa' shocking their friends before they smile too, a name close to home, the continent of Europe.

Holland, who became an admiral to be given power for his efforts, and the other Admirals thought of ideas to escape the Marines should the need arises. Then Captain's Cole and Jones, who both got promoted after the Coalition founding for their efforts, had other options to give to the Admirals. And they were about setting up bases in all the Blue Seas, the Grand Line, and the New World to not only to spread their range of influence on the world, but also to make themselves scarce and disappear before the enemy. The Admirals had much thought about that afterwards and ultimately decided to give the idea's from the new captain's a shot.

After making preparations to set sail for the Grand line to seek more land for control and resources, but make it so that the Marines don't catch wind of their activities considering that they are probably on the World Government's top of the wanted list. Holland and Captain's John Leach and Erich Cole will make a trip to an island called Whiskey Peak for a stop to require what is called a Log Pose, a navigation equipment to guide a ship or fleet from one island to another. Cole mentioned that the Log Pose uses the island's magnetic energy that emits from the beginning islands of the Grand Line to the end of a region called the New World. While Holland and Leach goes to Whiskey Peak, Admiral Tovey will have his and Captain Topp's officer's train the former Marines of the ways of Modern combat, to which the Marines were surprised on how demanding their training is. And with that going on, the Admirals have ordered a few trade routes to be established between the other islands, claiming that a new settlement has been founded on the abandoned island. But that's all under one condition; not one civilian, merchant, or trader are to speak of the War Powers existence. Most had asked why, but after much explanation, they understood the importance of secrecy considering that they are enemies of the World Government. That, and find more suitable bases for the Coalition, Cole and Holland went to an island called Whiskey Peak for a log pose*. Not much is said about this desert island other than the giant cactus that dots it. While that is happening, Captain's Jones ,Topp and Admiral Lütjens will go to the kingdom of Alabasta to seek potential recruits and a possible base in one of their desert lands to conceal them from the marines, despite the fact that Sengoku warned them that he and the Marines will resume their hunt with a vengeance. But the War Coalition has a few tricks up its sleeve so they don't have to worry. The two teams disembark on their journey to expand the coalition's reach of the Grand Line and begin their preparations for war against the World Government, because of anything they won't let the events that happen a month ago down. So they and the World Nobles will put the pressure on the Marines to find the War Coalition and bring them to 'absolute justice' for their crimes against them. But unlike the Marines, the War Coalition will fight for true justice lie the free men they are and bring this world to true freedom and peace. On the journey of Cole and Holland, they go over on how their position in Whiskey Peak could be the chokepoint for the Marines in the Grand Line should they go after the Coalition, and then retreat to homebase and wait for Jones and Lütjens to return from their mission in Alabasta. At first Cole and Jones were shocked by their aggressive move to have a base close to a island with royalty control after telling them that Alabasta is a kingdom that holds the Nefertari royal family, but after much talks it was decided that they set up a base there and have the people working be in disguise to not gain the attention of the Marines by having it in the middle of the desert.

So there they are, playing cards as they finished their report after passing the island of Little Garden after a few hours ago, Holland and Cole discussed more about the world the British and German people come from, continuing on the subject of the Revolutionary War of the American colonies. Cole was fascinated by the courageous leadership of the Continental Army under the command of General George Washington against Holland's home back in the late 18th century. And as he continued to speak of the event's after the Revolutionary War, a sailor came in to report that their fleet passed an island called Drum Kingdom, asking if they can make a stop there for the next log pose, which then Holland pondered about so, and decided to land on the island for awhile. Holland's fleet consists of the H.M.S Prince of Wales, H.M.S Hood, H.M.S Ark Royal, H.M.S Norfolk, H.M.S Suffolk, H.M.S Cossack, and H.M.S Maori, which Holland dubbed 'The 5th Royal Fleet'. The fleet docked off far from sight of the islanders then used a rowboat to get to the village of Bighorn, and got a pleasant greeting from the citizens, which got a smile from Holland and Cole. Cole then looked around and almost immediately looked forward with a blush on his face, which Holland got confused so he looked behind him and saw what made his friend and comrade act the way he did. He looked back to Cole with a knowing smirk, apparently a woman teased him with her 'assets' and no doubt winked at him to give more into the tease. Holland looked at Cole and said, "Well Captain Cole, we not even here for one minute and you already caught a woman's eye." Cole's blush even further at his new predicament and replied, "I..i don't even k-know what you're talking about, Admiral", they both then heard a female yoohoo sound and they looked to see a blue haired girl about average height with her 'assets' almost popping out of her heavy coat. As soon as both men laid eyes on her, the woman wink and blew a kiss at them, to which Cole immediately looked away blushing like crazy, while Holland grin and laughed hearty then slapped his shoulder and said "She's all yours, my boy. She's all yours." Holland walked on as Cole halted as his mind begins to shut down, he never been with a woman before. As Cole begin to process the complication before him, the rest of their troop slapped his shoulders laughed and cheered as they moved forward while some said 'Go for it Capt.' 'Lucky Capt' and 'You better get her Capt' before I do', and Cole stood there jaw dropped and red in the face, standing there with one word in mind.

 _Ehhh?..._

* * *

An hour after the fun with Cole and 'his' woman, Holland and Cole got permission to go the castle of the island to ask the royalty for a log pose to Whisky Peak. They both meet a man named Dalton, a royal guard, guided them to the castle after getting off the lift to the drum rockies. After going through the halls, they ended up by the big doors before it opened suddenly to reveal a woman crying with child in hand running away from the room with four royal guards after her. Holland and Cole both have eyebrows shot up in wonder and looked at Dalton shook his head as he said "ha~ They're at it again", Holland and Cole looked at each other then Holland shook his head as to silently say 'We shouldn't pray on this matter', to which Cole just nodded. So then Dalton went first and went to address Holland and Cole as visitors to the king, and they both went through the doors and seen a purple haired man with clothing fit for royalty. Holland, who had learned the world of nobility of the British Empire, went and greeted himself and Cole in such a manner it shocked the people in the room.

"Greetings your royal majesty, I am Admiral Holland of the South Blue Kingdom Europa, and this here is my friend and comrade Captain Cole, we together command the 5th Royal Fleet of the Navy of Europa. We come for aid regarding of travel, your humble grace" Holland said with a bow, shocking people on how well mannered he is despite his appearance and Cole had his jaw dropped in shock, have not seen Holland act in such manner before. The king was first to respond after getting over his shock.

"Ah yes, Dalton said you had a request for us, yet i never seen you or heard of the Kingdom of Europa before. Are you perhaps a new country that just forged?" the king asked.

"Of course, the country forged a new kingdom after the fall of the previous one. The kingdom was birthed more than a month ago, and yet it is flourishing and thriving in an age of freedom without any noble interference or any higher-class ruling." Holland said once more shocking everyone once more. The idea of a kingdom without noble or royalty is unheard of except of islands owned by pirates and usually they don't last long, but this man is saying that the island is independent from any ruling of the ruling class. So then he ask Holland a question.

"So if no kings or queens or any nobles are ruling the country then who's in the charge?" The king asked, perking his and everyone else's interest. Cole and Holland smiled, knowing the impact the knowledge he was about to unveil.

"The one's in charge are the high ranking admirals like me, your grace. A coalition of navies from different countries to bring about a better life of the people of the island of Europa." Holland said, amusing the people around him, even Cole never gets tired of hearing it. The king, on the other hand, sat there mouth agape as well as Dalton's, the idea of not kings nor nobles but admiralty rule from different counties united into one is never heard of in the history of their world. But the king didn't understand one thing. If this is happening in the world right now, would it be in the news before it happened and would the World Government allow this? So now he wants to ask this man one question.

"So...if that is the case...then do you...as a leader of Europa... support or denounce the World Government? The king asked, shocking both Dalton and Cole. But not Holland, for he was stoic from being asked this question. A question he didn't need to know, for it was already known in his heart.

"I do not support or denounce the World Government. A united government that circumference the world as a whole does not make it good or evil, it is deemed by the power exercised by its representatives and & or by countries leaders that go forth to either give freedoms or restrictions on personal, national or worldly liberties. And in that power by these people are either good or evil, and so conflict between two sides will always end with either great triumph times of golden ages for all or some, or it will end with horrible depressing times of repressive and arbitrarily regimes for so on or so forth. So if i were to either support or denounce the World Government, i would still say neither, for i be for or against not only the force of good but also the force of evil of the World Government. But if i were to be asked if i was to take a side, then i will not answer that question by mere words, but by actions on the side of god, and men of evil will learn to fear my name...and the blade i wield against them." Holland finished, leaving all men in the room a gap in astonishment, as if the hearts and mind were moved by his words, the words of a true leader. The king smiled, satisfied by his answer. He knew the World Government was not a group of honest and loving people, why he and the king of Alabasta Nefeltari Cobra, and the king of Dressrosa Riku Dold III were the only kings to ever care for their people truthfully while the others only want what's best for them and their class, never for the commoners and the working class. But this man clearly wished for an era of Peace and Harmony, and will do what it takes for that era. A man like him, and others in his coalition, would certainly be great allies, should the need arises for war against other who has the worst intentions for his or any other good kingdoms. And so he must ask.

"If that is the case, should the need arises, will you defend what I hold dear...and others like me? The king asked, Dalton stunned by his request, as well as his wife who had remained hidden when she returned only to hear the man's astonishing speech of good and evil in the World Government, and how he was a man of good intentions. Cole and Holland smiled, knowing the king's' wishes, and so Holland give his best answer.

"If I should give you my word of protect your people, then i would sadly need to ask for something in return. I would need land to construct a base and harbor for our men and fleets. And we would also need trade routes to expand our markets to our kingdom to help both of our kingdom's economy and financial growth." Holland said, making the king and Dalton beam with joy. Lately the economy of his Kingdom are now witnessing one of the worst depressions the island has seen, and to have a trade partner that would certainly help growth and expand the market, and all for pieces of land for a base of operations and a harbor for their fleets. 'It is a fair price' the king thought, 'Considering the fact that threat of piracy on our shores are increasing, a naval fleet in the area would deter them from attacking.' the king then made his choice.

"I think your proposal is sound Holland. And i think I'll take you up with that offer. Where do i sign?" The king said, getting up from his seat.

"Unfortunately my liege, the agreement can't be made here. It will have to made back at our headquarters. Only you and a few you trust can come with us." Holland said. Making the king, Dalton, and the king's' wife nervous about the idea, Holland couldn't help but smile. A new person who promises an extraordinarily alliance that benefit both sides does sound too good to be true, fortunately he had a way to reinsure confidence in the king for this alliance.

"I do, however, have a way to insure your safety your majesty. I can plot a route of your choosing, and we can follow that route." Holland said. The king thought for a moment and agreed, and decided to take Dalton as his companion on the journey. But before that, the king requested a log pose from the navy for his new ally. The log pose stuck towards for the island of Whisky Peak, for a few trade and military deals with the War Powers Coalition. The king then allowed his guests to stay for the night, after a nice tour around the island...where Holland lost cole to group of three women, dragging him to their place for a night of 'entertainment'. While it was happening, Holland rolled on the floor laughing, and the rest of his group are either following suite with their admiral, or 'wolf' whistle their captain to add to his embarrassment, or give angry glares to the 'lucky' captain. For Cole, however, it was a long night, and for the ladies that 'courted' him.

* * *

The next day

 _BBBBRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMM_

6:00 A.M

H.m.s Hood and a few ships in the fleet sounded their horn to signal the beginning of their day. As men on Hood, Prince of Wales , and several others begin checks on the artillery, flak, machine guns, engines and other equipment due to the freezing temperatures of Drum Island. Holland and others got up and headed out with the king and his trusted companion, Dalton to the Island of Europa. Holland had to stop at a street where Cole was taken 'captive' by his captors, and found him with the three ladies (one was the bluenette from the beginning, and the others were a blond and red haired women.) Holland smiled at the scene, all of his life Cole never had time for women due to his dream of being an Admiral, because he thought it would be a waste of time. Now Cole had his eyes open to world after the events that lead to the Battle of Twin Capes, he was give a better outlook to the opposite sex, and like the seas he operated on, he wouldn't like the idea of being unfit of leading the way, and last night was a night the women will not forget.

"Good morning Captain Cole, you seem to be in high spirits this morning. Much better than when we last saw you yesterday." Holland said, hoping to get a good response from his officer. Cole and the women both sported blushes, Cole from embarrassment by his admiral's teasing and the women for remembering the wonderful night before.

"A-ah Yes sir, If you say so. Are we ready to disembark Sir?" Cole said, with his cap trying to hide his blushing face. Holland and the rest of the troop smirk as Cole's lady friends giggled.

"Yes son, we are ready. Unfortunately we can't have civilians onboard a naval warship at this time, so your lady friends will have to stay here." Holland said, making the girls go 'awwwww', but Holland quickly said "But if Cole here does his job very well, not only can he ask for time off, but you ladies can have him for a week or two if he wants to" Holland then winked, making Cole and the ladies blush even further.

Hours later

The fleet was ready to move out, and the king and Dalton was vaguely surprised by the advancements of technology compared to the ship of the Marines. Holland then explained that what stands before them are Iron hulled vessels designed for conquest of the seas they sailed, and Holland also explained that these vessels have experienced the horrors of a war from their world. The king and Dalton paled at the imaginations of fleets like Holland's ships fighting against each other, they had no idea the true horrors of naval conflict of World War II.

The men in the engine rooms give the green light on the voyage to Whisky Peak. Holland then went to the bridge on Hood and gave the order; Destination, Whisky Peak. All ahead half. The boilers on the ships already running roared more to life, and the fleet begin to make it's move. The fleet moved into sight of the town of Bighorn to show their king was leaving for a journey he will remember, as the town cheered for the king and stared in awe of the mighty ships. To show more publicly, aircraft flew alongside the fleet or over the town with colored smoke, the swordfish biplanes give an hour of performance before returning to the Ark Royal as the fleet was barely visible on the horizon. Holland along the the way told them that their real mission is to set up a base in Whisky Peak for surveillance and intelligence of any coming ships from the Red Line. They arrive at Whisky Peak a few days later and got the Log Pose as needed, and Holland ordered for his builders to begin construction of a base far from the eyes of the public and his spies to begin intelligence networks in the island's' towns. But before they leave, they had a call from Admiral Günther Lütjens, claiming that the Marines had found his fleet and is leaving with the royalty to negotiate trade deals and military alliance with the Kingdom of Alabasta. If things had been difficult before with them trying to find the Coalition, it just got worse now that they got find out...with royalty involved! Holland told Lütjens to meet up at Little Garden and make a stand with whatever the Marines sent. Lütjens agreed and hang up the new and improved snail phone, Holland then quickly called the Coalition Headquarters in Europa and report the situation with the Marine, Tovey send he will send battleships Tiripitz,, Gneisenau, and Rodeny, light cruisers Leipzig, and Emden, and destroyers Z14 Friedrich Ihn, Z5 Paul Jakobi, Z7 Hermann Schoemann, Z25 and Zulu. A total of 10 ships to assist Holland's and Lütjens fleets to drive back the Marines and keep secrecy of their base. It was risky but Holland and Tovey knew the odds are a tall order and that must be dealt with. The consequence of failure is high not just for the Coalition but for ALL involved with them now, and failure will NOT be the answer or alternative option. It is now or never, and Holland swore that day of the island attack by the World Government a month ago; Never Again!.

Holland order an all ahead 3/4 full population towards Little Garden, and pray that Lütjens gets there...or all will be lost...now and forever. However little did anyone knew...that a miracle for the Coalition will not come in the form of Lütjens or the arrival of reinforcements from hq, but rather from naval forces that too suffer the horrors of war at home. Forces that already sails the oceans of One Piece, allies from the war: the Red Fleet and the Regia Marina.

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Blackhawk571X here and today i'm here to give you this special message!**

 **(Gets on his knees) Please forgive me for the tardiness of my story! Life have been too cruel to me, I got myself a job that's very demanding of physical strength and endurance, then having long~~~~~~~ periods of writer's block and it has been a. complete. NIGHTMARE!...But i can tell you i have a much better idea of how to progress this story. And that idea will be revealed in time mind you.**

 **But with that all said and done, thank you for your patience for my laz- I mean writer's block, job, and steps to become a youtuber. Thank you guys and i'll see you in the next chapter. Good Night!**

 **BlackHawk571X**


	8. Aftermath Pt2! Old ties renewed!

**I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners**

 **This is the final chapter of the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance Arc**

 **Chapter 4 Part 2 of 3**

Alliance of The Kingdom of The Sandy Island.

30 years ago

Somewhere in the Grand Line

It has been a month since the Battle of the Twin Capes, and marine Vice Admiral Sengoku did what he could to reveal the War Powers Coalition presence in the world. During their hiding from the World Government, news reach the island of Europa in a stunning fashion, declaring the new enemies of the World Government as high level pirates who became known for years by the Marines that withheld the information due to it's small numbers, but now after the battle between them and the 'pirates' at Twin Capes, the World Government released bounties for Erich Cole and John Jones for crimes of treason against the Marines and the World Government. The new bounties that hit the news the next day shocked many worldwide, even pirates who once faced them are overwhelmed by shock and awe, because they weren't ordinary marines. They didn't have the names Erich 'Sea Guardian' Cole and John 'Iron Hull' Jones or together they're named 'The West Blue Guards' for nothing. Their record is one of legends in their own right, not like that of Garp the Fist or Sengoku the Buddha but they had trained under them so they are formidable in their own right. On the island of Europa, the War Powers Coalition saw the bounties of Captains Erich and Jones after setting up their Headquarters on the island, and they had a meeting on what to do regarding their own captains now being wanted by the Marines. Admiral Tovey suggested that the captains should low for a while until it disappears, but it was debunk when Erich told him the a bounty will never go away unless the man that is wanted is either brought dead or alive by the Marines or bounty hunters. So they were back to square one, but then Admiral Günther Lütjens jokingly made a comment about praising it as a celebrated victory for them, which made gave others an idea on this new found problem. The next day at an old castle that both fly the British and, unfortunately the Nazi banner which was promised to be replaced with the old Imperial banner of the German Empire before World War I, Admirals Lancelot Holland, John Tovey and Günther Lütjens hold a speech in the square regarding the posters which caught the eyes of their people...their people? Anyway, Tovey began as he address the speech in the square which was filled with all citizens of the island of Europa, and in his address with the usual freedom and liberty and promise of a new era, but Holland knew that none of the men in the their ranks knew true freedom like the ones from across the atlantic. Most nations in his era were dictatorships or kingdoms, except one, The United States of America. The United States is renowned throughout the world for having the best of economic and personal freedoms than the rest of the nations around the world, and the documents that made America great is the Declaration of Independence and the Bill of Rights is considering the best documents ever written in the history of Earth. But wishing for a American patriot was a lot of wishful thinking, and that thought was lost as Admiral Tovey speech was getting a lot of cheers. And Tovey spoke out.

"And so, my fellow citizen of the Republic of Europa, as the world witness the attempted capture of me and my fellow colleagues, the so called vice admiral Sengoku The Buddha have release the posters for all of our heads. But rest assured, for our own wanted of said heads is nothing more than absolute truth of our fight against this tyranny at large called the World Government. And as of now, the marine soldiers who were ordered...i'm sorry FORCED to attack your island even after the rebels had retreated, now are amongst our ranks as captains. And as for the 'Saint' he did not matter to us. His entitlement by these 'Celestial Dragons' is nothing more than a physical force of absolute disregard of life that had equal value of life that was the same as his, only the shroud of titles, wealth and power makes him and others like him feel like they're above everyone one else. No longer! As Fleet Admiral of The War Powers Coalition, i hereby pledge that we will resist the established order called the Celestial Dragons and the corrupted forces of the World Government. While that is at hand, we will extend our hands to those who not only wish to achieve the same goals with us, but also wish to fight these men along side us bravely." The crowd cheers. Tovey had a smile on his face as did Holland and Lütjens who were on the stage with him side by side. And Tovey continued. "And now, i like to present the captains who not only saw through the lies they were taught of the lies by the principles of 'Absolute Justice', but also made the choice to throw away their livelihood and dreams for the sake of others. Ladies and Gentlemen, i give you Captains Erich Cole and John Jones, the west blue guards!" As the crowd cheers, the said people come up to the stage and accepted the applause. Erich Cole and John Jones once felt dread about coming to terms with the orders that were carried out by the saint during their assault on the island a month ago. But now as they see the crowd, full of smiles and hope, not fear or anger, and they smiled too knowing that they did not fear them like the rest of the marines. Tovey then hold out a hand to the air, asking the crowd to be silent for his next part.

"Erich. John. I know the horrors you both had to go though. War is never easy. But believing in the difference between right or wrong isn't. Which is why, when you both decided to join our alliance ignoring the possible outlash from the people and forgo your marine duties and beliefs for a greater good, something that even your former admiral have lost sight of or never had, you had become better men than any other marine in this time. Regardless of the actions you were forced to take under the rule of a tyrant, you rose above the duties of a mindless soldier to save lives even against orders. And for this, i grant you the bounties posted for the world to see, not as a dark reminder of betrayal, but as a reminder of what you both sacrificed for the greater good. And one day, i will be there to see you became admirals of this coalition."

Admiral Tovey finished as both John and Erich looked at each other smiling and then looked to the crowd and raised their posters in the air, the crowd then cheers. John and Erich looked at each other again and nodded, and then shouted some words that the people will definitely remember.

"We swear to serve and protect the people of Europa! Until death finds us!" Erich and John yelled out, making the crowd cheer out more.

Admiral Tovey then spoke out, finishing the speech to the people.

"People of Europa! These bounties are not something to be afraid of to any man or woman wanting to end this corruption. These posters are nothing more than proof of any being that will serve, protect, and fight for the common man who to these monsters are nothing. So let us tell the world, that there is a new path, and that path does not end in oppression and discrimination, but true peace, harmony and freedom. Let us finally do what this World Government has failed to do for the last 800 years of it's reign in this world, and that is the march to true peace and happiness! Rejoice my friends, for a new era has begun. An era of democracy! The power of the people!" Admiral Tovey ended with his fist in the air, to the roaring crowds. On that day, it marked the end of the people's tolerance of the brutality of the World Government and rise up.

And it also mark the day that a fighting force exist that, thanks to the battle of Twin Capes, has the power to challenge their rule of the world. Many around the world heard of the conflict that took place at the beginning of the Grand Line, Twin Capes, and heard a pirate group have defeated a marine armada and walked away unscaved. Many who survived the horror had said that their armor was impenetrable and yielded artillery more powerful than their own and was powered by some force, completely disregarding the use of sails. Many who read the news had mixed feelings about the new enemies of the World Government, many believe they would just be like any pirate group, they rise up in the world by bounties, only to fall to the marines or bounty hunters. Others think it's a great opportunity to rob anyone blind while the marnes focus on their new adversaries. A few think it may be the real end for the World Government, and prepared for the worst to come. At marine headquarters, Vise Admiral Sengoku ponders at the memory of those ships passing him when he saw both Erich and John with their new admirals, was the experience at that island so traumatizing that they feel that they have no more confidence in the Marines but gained it in the new arrivals that not only save the remaining survivors that the celestial dragon was trying to kill, but also killed said dragon to justify the murders he commented in their eyes? Whatever the case may be, now the famous West Blue Guards, one of the most loyal to the cause of pure justice of their ranks, are now traitors to the Marines and the World Government and bounties have been put out 50 million berries each to both Erich Cole and John Jones, more than enough to capture the attention of bounty hunters worldwide. But that was one month ago, and no sightings of them and their fleet since that humiliating battle. 'It was so one sided, that we were almost crushed until they ran out of ammo, i should have destroyed them when i had the chance, but i let my pride get to me and allowed their reinforcements to destroy us! Their ships, each one of the small ones (destroyers and cruisers) can hold out a few marine ships, while the large ones( battleships and carriers) can take on fleets we send them. But soon that will change, once one of them is sighted, we will strike! Erich, John, you both were trained by me and Garp at a young age that we both consider you two our sons, and very best friends to Garp's son, Dragon. but make no mistake, because of your actions one month ago, we must enforce our views of Absolute Justice and we must end you two before more of us deficit to your cause. I'm sorry Erich, but when i find you, i must kill you, so please forgive me!' Sengoku thought as some tears poured from his face, while not knowing that hidden from him is both Monkey D family members, Monkey D Garp and his son Monkey D Dragon. They watched in sadness as Sengoku is taking the new orders from the higher ups hard, and they don't blame him, for they ain't taking the news lightly. For a long time, both Erich Cole and John Jones had acted like sons to both Sengoku and Garp, and almost like younger brothers to Dragon, and was almost renowned in the Marines for the epics of their post in the South Blue Sea. The both leave Sengoku alone, and went off and prepare to deploy elsewhere, what lies ahead this day is unknown.

* * *

The island of Europa, South Blue Sea

As soon as Admiral Holland and captain Cole left to head sail for Whisky Peak to install a spy network, which would be the central hub of information since it was at the beginning of the Grand Line, Admiral Lütjens and Captain Jones got done with their briefing on setting up a secret military base on the island of Alabasta in it's vast deserts. However, they must earn permission from the royal family to have rights to build in their kingdom. It would be fine to have a base in the middle of the Grand Line, but the kingdoms also has a few marine bases on it as well, putting the coalition in a bind, until it was known by John that the king of Alabasta, Nefeltari Cobra owes him a favor when he was still in the marine and suggests using it. The high command agreed to it, and Lütjens and Jones heads out with K.M.S Bismarck, Prinz Eugen , Scharnhorst, Admiral Scheer, Köln, Z4 Richard Beitzen, Z5 Paul Jakobi and Z8 Bruno Heinemann as the main german fleet under Admiral Günther Lütjens and Captains Helmuth Brinkmann and John Jones. They waited a few hours due to engine start up, and sailed towards The Kingdom of Alabasta , to which took a week to get there. During the trip, Lütjens begin to tell the story of his country, Germany, and the triumphs it earned until it's fall to it's new dictator Adolf Hitler. Germany started out as separate states with german languages after it's dissolving of the Holy Roman Empire, and been separate for hundreds of years until Otto Von Bismarck unified the states into a powerful empire, to which years of keeping the powers in Europe in check by peaceful alliances and good foreign policies, which was overturned by Emperor Wilhelm II who wanted to take Germany into a imperial route. After 30 years into his reign, his rule was abolished by Germany's defeat in World War 1, and the Treaty of Versailles that removed his imperial rule, and make Germany into a republic with no military might. It stayed that way until the rise of an austrian named Adolf Hitler, a veteran of the first world war and party speaker of the nationalist socialists party, led his party into a takeover of Germany by political means. After the Nazi party took over the country, Adolf set his sights into making the Third Reich, or empire in german, and begin aggressive expansions towards what he believed what was rightfully German land, particularly German speaking countries. Jones was astounded that one man can change events on his country's life around and was almost admired the man if he not learned a terrifying truth; Adolf's hatred of Jews, a religion of ancient Monotheism belief, when spurred after his mother died. He believed that the Jews were the ones responsible for the lost of the war and the 'at the time' economic downfall cause most of them were rich and the german people were poor. And so, he rebuilt a party to see his views and his fiery speeches that 'awaken' the masses and set germany into a path of self destruction with great discrimination of a people's belief system. Jones could see the hatred in Günther's eyes as he describes what he believed to be the downfall of Germany as Hitler rose with hate as his ladder towards leadership. But Jones could tell a big difference in his story, before Hitler it was pride to speak about his country in the Bismarck era; after hitler, it was shame and burden for his people to suffer to his madness. Günther calmed down after telling his story, Jones knew it was a touchy subject when he heard it before Holland's and Günther's meeting with his friend Erich Cole, but he didn't know until was ashamed to learn such terrible fate to befell Günther's country. And from that moment forward, with the new knowledge he swear to protect his new place to this world from his new enemies, nazi loyalists.

The Kingdom of Alabasta

After a week of sailing towards Alabasta, they hid the fleet in a river deep enough for Bismarck with 5 meters to spare, right between two small islands at the river entrance. Once the fleet halted, they lowered down E-Boats to head towards the capital of Alabasta, Alubarna, and talk with the royal family. In a hour or so, the port that leads to the capital is bustling with activity, and it was no surprise that almost everyone looked at the foreign vessels coming it to make port. Iron vessels like the E-Boats is not very common to see suddenly, so of course everyone would be on edge, including the Royal Guard that happen to escorting a member of the royal family that very moment. After getting approval by the dock master to land there, the troops in desert uniforms formed up in two lines in parallel and salute (not the nazi salute) the admiral and captains as they passed them. Admiral Günther Lütjens wears his uniform with a few changes, all metals linked to Nazi upbringing were removed and a dark blue shoulder cape to his left with the old imperial insignia in the middle. Next is Captains John Jones and Helmuth Brinkmann wear the captain's uniform without the nazi medals with both having the same cape as their admiral but with a white stripe at its end. The people looked on and thought they were loyalty and where to almost bow down if the strange men didn't bow to the Royalty that was passing by as the men approached them. The queen was very surprise to see the strange men walk up to her and her guard and bow on one knee, then what caught her off guard is the sight of the man who once saved her life, John Jones.

"Oh my, Mr Jones is that you?" The queen asked unbelievably, and the group smiled.

"Indeed your majesty, it's been a long time. How has life been for you?" Jones replied. The queen had a big smile on her face and before she say anything, the guard steeped in and raised their weapons towards Jones.

"Step away your highness, this man is currently wanted by the World Government and the Marines" The lead guard said as they incircle them. Admiral Lütjens and Captain Brinkmann stood up in alarm and had their hands on their pistols, and the troops behind them raised their rifles towards the guards. The Queen then look out in horror and got between her guards and the troops right by Jones.

"Wait, this man saved my life once, i think that's enough reason to not take this man in." The queen said.

"But your majesty, this man is wanted for treason against the World Government, i can't let this man come close to you. Besides if word gets out if you're helping this man then.."

"Then I'll take responsibility for my future actions with this man. He saved mine and my husband's life years ago from pirates when no one else could. That's more the reason to let this man speak to me" The queen said, and the guards and soldiers stand down.

"I thank you guards for doing what you believe is right and for your duty to the Alabasta crown. But i'm afraid you and the rest of this island is in danger, your Highness" Jones said, confusing the queen and her guards.

"That's why I've come to you now, your majesty. You and this island is in danger by the World Government due to our past connections when i was stationed here. That's why i need to speak directly to King Nefeltari to ask of that favor long ago. Please your majesty, the longer we stay here and talk will give the marines time to find us." Jones almost beg to the queen, who is almost conflicted on what to do. But after looking at the new men before her, she saw honesty in the eyes of them, and then she decided her island's fate.

"Alright then, mr Jones i will honor your request. But only because you saved your lives, and you better have a good reason as to why you are here. I don't like the idea of putting my people in danger when they ARE wanted by the World Government." the queen said a little bit harsh, to which Jones smiles inwardly knowing this tone before. And then Jones finally got off his knees knowing that he was no longer a threat.

"Well your majesty, if things play out right, that won't be an issue." Jones said.

After getting the transport needed to carry Jones and his fellow crewmen, the queen and her guests head out to Alubarna to meet Cobra for an important meeting that will change the fate of Alabasta forever. And it would have been secret if not a lone man overlooking the transport as it left the city, the man in question looks like a government agent with a black suit and red tie with a dark outback hat with a red feather. As the unknown man watched the transport go towards the horizon, he talks out a small snail and begins his call.

"This is Agent Kallus of CP 8, the target is here. I repeat, former Marine John Jones is in Alabasta with two unknowns." the man, now Agent Kallus, reports to CP 8 on the arrival of one of their targets.

What happens now will change the world, but not before the arrival of more fleets to aid the War Powers in the future. And a man that will take the Coalition from a small scale rebel group into a unforeseen worldwide revolutionary force that will change the world for the better.

The fuse of Liberty is set, and only the presence of barrel kegs of power and corruption at its highest form can that said fuse go from a spark to a wildfire that will come to dominate the world in its flame's of Independence.

* * *

Present Day

Dressrosa

It's been an hour since the guards had let Alex and his group of 'agents' to oversee the damage done by the conflict between the Donquixote and the Straw Hat pirates. Unfortunately for the marines, they are not agents sent by the World Government, but rather it's current mortal enemy, The Triple A. The once rebellious group called the War Powers Coalitions was transformed by Alex himself after the event of the Ed War, which would've been the Coalition's end if not for Alex and his carrier fleet that day. Valuable ships like the Yamato, Missouri, Bismarck, Prince of Wales, Roma, and Gangut were some of the ships at the time that were very valuable to the Coalition, and Alex would've been damned if ships like them collected corals at the bottom of the sea or under Marine banner. As if he need to remind himself why he join the fight against the World Government, but every time he wake in the morning, the cosmos will remind him in the form of a scar on his left cheek by shrapnel caused by cannon fire from a marine ship after it killed one of his friends on a destroyer. He will never forget that day and he swore that will have revenge against the World Government...or live long enough to see it burn like the rest of the world. But he lived past the feeling the revenge as it was replaced by a sense of duty to the sentient lifeforms of this world to liberate the oppressed. The day will come, he once thought, that the last banners of the World Government and the Marines falls before his feet in defeat and making way to an era of Democracy, once promised by former fleet admiral Tovey and passed that mantle to Alex before he died. Now he assumed military command after their return and has held it since, but promise to relinquish his military status after the war is over. Today is a special mission of the highest potential, and that is the capture of the Donquixote pirates and bring them in for questioning regarding their business in the underworld of crime, not that he already have dozens of connections in trade, weapons, and intelligence in the crime world, but having one connection from an infamous pirate like Doflamingo's will boast the Triple A's influence in the shadows while the fighting takes place in the light of the world. Alex, in his 27 year career after teleported from his world, has done much to make the rebel group when he founded it into a global fighting force in order to fight the military giant known as the Marines and their philosophy of Absolute Justice. To Alex their 'Absolute Justice' teachings is nothing more than hypocritical in the face of true justice, for their sense of applies to everyone but the Celestial Dragons, for which explains their tyrannical rule of this world for over 800 years. Now in the last few days, Alex not only declared war against the World Government but already had them at disadvantages around the world, and this mission will setting it up completely in the next few months before the Marines mobilize a fighting force against them.

But today Alex head for the belly of a beast cunnectly on the island a day after Doflamingo's defeat, the marine camp that holds Admiral Fujitora for clearance of certain classified area's no doubtfully been sealed off to the public, mainly the smile factory and the underground port. They arrived at the camp only to feel dread at the sight of two additions to it, manly the two marines he himself had to fight off in the Paramount War, former Fleet Admiral Sengoku and Vise Admiral Tsuru. But he didn't allow his dread to been show on his face, and let his 'agent' persona to be at the command as he faced his adversaries in a turn of events that will change the world as they know it.

And as the seasons turn, the winter-like tyranny that the World Government had the world in its iron grip, Alex and the Triple A will be it's spring of change, liberty, independence, and rebirth of dreams in the coming era of Democracy. It's only a matter of time before the world gets to feel the full might of the Triple A and the Marines clashing against each other. The War Powers Coalition may had started this war 30 years ago, but the Triple A will be the ones to end it, so help them God.

 **Hey guys, sorry for the long wait! But here it is part two of the last chapter for this arc of the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance. Hope you guys enjoy it!**


	9. Alomaly Report! The events yet unknown!

**One Piece: Wraith of AAA**

 **Chapter Enquiry of WW2**

 **Aftermath of world-wide ship disappearances**

 **Caused by the 'Electro-Storm' anomaly**

* * *

List of ships to be electro-teleported to the world of One Piece which name is _Yet To Be Released/Reviewed_ for the story outline. Is to be updated in the future.

 **Analysis: Unexplained ruptures of electro-magnetic storms that influence the area containing high amounts of iron and heat, while taking the effect of multiple 'influencers', such as weather pressure, air temperature, ocean temperature, and certain equipment that sends and receives radio waves as well as equipment that complies in helping naval men in navigating their world's oceans.**

 **Anomaly first discovered by Axis Powers member Fascist Italy when ships of the Regia Marina in Taranto Italy, disappeared after a violent electrical storm which encompassed a area of two miles, leaving the area with burn marks and sometimes causing fires to nearby forest as well as numerous accounts of first, second, and third degree burns as well as 'electric' scars on whose unfortunate to be struck be random 'ionic spikes'.**

 **The report sent out to the world were met by similar events, The United Kingdom reported to lose half than officially reported during major battles and skirmishes. Nazi Germany, reluctant at first, also reported the number of ships lost, including the new Bismarck-class battleships. Reports also came in from, surprisingly, the Soviet Union, saying that ships trapped in the ice near Finland that acted as artillery vessels in the 'Winter War', also disappeared except submarines, gunboats, ect. The other Major powers reported the same and actually consider a ceasefire to be made in the European theater, to which was denied until 1943 when the last British carriers and battleships as well as the last German and Italian warships were lost to an electromagnetic storm in the 'Siege of Gibraltar' with many eyewitnesses watching the event unfolded to them.**

 **Two of these eyewitnesses were Winston Churchill and Adolf Hitler.**

* * *

 **Two months after the failed siege, the majors powers of the Allied and Axis powers agreed to negotiate a truce to end the war in Europe.**

 **The Second Treaty of Versailles**

 **The Treaty major points as it stand**

 ***The liberation of France**

 ***The Liberation of Belgium and the Netherlands**

 ***The German retreat from the Soviet Union, Ukraine and Ostland**

 ***The legality of German Annexation of Austria, Czechoslovakia, East Prussia, and formers borders east of Germany before WWI.**

 *** The German/French Military exclusion zone of Alsace-Lorraine. Is scheduled for length of the zones for temporary or permanent use.**

 ***The German/French Civilian exclusion zone of Luxembourg. Permanent use until 1960.**

 ***Italy's Annexation of Corsica (France)**

 ***The Liberation of the Baltic states (Except those annexed by Germany) and Greece.**

 ***The territory of Gibraltar given to the United Kingdom.**

 ***Former French territories in Africa are to be given to either United Kingdom, Germany, or declare independence.**

 ***Reparations of the war be given to the Soviet Union by Germany to an equivalent to 50 Million Marks.**

 ***Reparations of the war be given to France by Germany to an equivalent to 4 Million Marks.**

 ***Reparations of the war be given to The United Kingdom by Germany to an equivalent to 3 Million Marks.**

 ***Reparations of the war be given to Germany by The United Kingdom to an equivalent of 4 Million Pounds.**

 ***Reparations of the war be given to Italy by The United Kingdom and France to an equivalent of 7 Million Pounds.**

 ***Reparations of the war be given to Finland by the Soviet Union to an equivalent of 4 Million Marks.**

 ***Mutual agreement to the disarmament of sea mines as well as minefields in all of Europe (Except for the Alsace-Lorraine Exclusion Zone).**

 ***Mutual agreement to end all trade embargoes except for The United States of America and The Empire of Japan.**

 **The United States of America and The Empire of Japan has yet to witness these electric storms, but may face them in the future as the war in the pacific gets more hectic.**

 _ **To be Continued**_

 _ **End of Transmission. July 14, 2009. University of Berlin, Germany.**_

* * *

 **Ships currently listed in story or yet to make an appearance for control by the WPCFC* (War Powers Coalition Fleet Command)**

 ***YTBR= Yet To Be Released/Reviewed by author**

 **British Empire**

Aircraft Carriers **::** Ark Royal, Victorious

Battleships **::** Prince Of Wales, King George V, Rodney

Battlecruisers **::** Renown, Hood

Heavy Cruisers **::** Norfolk, Suffolk, Dorsetshire

Light Cruisers **::** Sheffield

Destroyers **::** Cossack, Sikh, Maori, Zulu, Mashona, Nerissa

Submarines **::N/A**

 _Under the command of Admiral Lancelot Holland, he commands this fleet as recognized by the War Powers Coalition Council to enact this fleet as the Main British Fleet or Battle Group 1._

 _Battle before eletro-teleportation, Battle of the Denmark Strait and its aftermath in the atlantic._

 **Add on Battles included:** _Battle of Cape Spartivento, Battle of Cape Matapan_

 **Nazi Germany**

Aircraft Carriers **::** **N/A**

Battleships **::** Bismarck, Tirpitz

Battlecruisers **::** Scharnhorst, Gneisenau

Heavy Cruisers **::** Admiral Scheer, Prinz Eugen

Light Cruisers **::** Köln, Nürnberg, Leipzig, Emden

Destroyers **::** Z4 Richard Beitzen, Z5 Paul Jakobi, Z8 Bruno Heinemann, Z29, Z14 Friedrich Ihn, Z5 Paul Jakobi, Z7 Hermann Schoemann, Z25

Submarines **::N/A**

 _Under the command of Admiral Günther Lütjens, he commands this fleet as recognized by the War Powers Coalition Council to enact this fleet as the Main German Fleet or Battle Group 2_

 _Battle before eletro-teleportation, Battle of the Denmark Strait and its aftermath in the atlantic._ **Add ons include:** Graf Zeppelin - Aircraft Carrier

 **Union of Soviet Socialist Republics**

Aircraft Carriers **::** **N/A**

Battleships **::** Marat, Oktyabrskaya Revolutsiya, _Parizhskaya Kommuna_

Battlecruisers **:: N/A**

Heavy Cruisers **::** Kirov

Light Cruisers **:: N/A**

Destroyers **::** Yakov Sverdlov, Gnevny, Gordy, Gremyashchiy

Frigates **::** Storozhevoy

Submarines **::N/A**

 _Under the command of Vladimir Tributs, he commands this fleet as recognized by the War Powers Coalition Council to enact this fleet as the Main Soviet Fleet or Battle Group 3_

 _Battle before eletro-teleportation: The Winter War, Siege of Leningrad_

 **Fascist Italy**

Aircraft Carriers **::** **N/A**

Battleships **::** Roma, Andrea Doria, Conte di Cavour, Caio Duilio, Littorio, Vittorio Veneto _,_ Giulio Cesare

Battlecruisers **:: N/A**

Heavy Cruisers **::** Gorizia, Zara, Fiume, Pola, Trieste,Trento, Bolzano

Light Cruisers **:: N/A**

Destroyers **::** Ascari, Carabiniere, Lanciere , Oriani, Alfieri, Carducci, Gioberti, Alpino, Bersagliere, Fuciliere, Granatiere, Dardo, Freccia, Saetta

Submarines **::N/A**

 _Under the command of Vise Admiral Inigo Campioni and Admiral Angelo Iachino, They both command this fleet as recognized by the War Powers Coalition Council to enact this fleet as the Main Italian Fleet or Battle Group 4._

 _Battles before eletro-teleportation: Battle of Taranto, Battle of Cape Matapan, and Battle of Cape Spartivento and the aftermath._

 **United States of America**

Aircraft Carriers **::** Enterprise, **YTBR**

Battleships **::** Missouri, **YTBR**

Battlecruisers **:: YTBR**

Heavy Cruisers **:: YTBR**

Light Cruisers **:: YTBR**

Destroyers **:: YTBR**

Submarines **::N/A**

 **YTBR***

 _Battles before eletro-teleportation:_ **YTBR**

 **Add ons included: YTBR**

 **Empire of Japan**

Aircraft Carriers **::** Shōkaku, **YTBR**

Battleships **::** Yamato, **YTBR**

Battlecruisers **:: YTBR**

Heavy Cruisers **:: YTBR**

Light Cruisers **:: YTBR**

Destroyers **:: YTBR**

Submarines **:: YTBR**

 **YTBR***

 _Battles before eletro-teleportation:_ **YTBR**

 **Add ons included: YTBR**

* * *

 _ADD ONS TO THE WPCFC_ *

 **Vichy France**

Aircraft Carriers **::** **N/A**

*Seaplane Carriers **::** Commandant Teste

Battleships :: Strasbourg, Dunkerque, Provence

Battlecruisers **:: N/A**

Heavy Cruisers **::** Dupleix, Foch, Algérie, Colbert

Light Cruisers :: Marseillaise, Jean de Vienne, La Galissonnière

Destroyers **::** Cassard, Aigle, Gerfaut, Lion, Lynx, L'Indomptable, Mogador, Panthère, Tigre, Kersaint, Tartu, Valmy, Vauban, Vauquelin, Vautour, Guépard, Le Hardi

*Torpedo-boats **::** Casque, Bordelais, Bison, Bayonnaise, Foudroyant, Trombe, Siroco, Poursuivante, Mars, Palme, Cyclone, Mamelouk

Submarines **::** Redoutable, Eurydice, Diamant, Thétis, Sirène, Vénus, Vengeur, Naïade, Pascal, Espoir, Achéron, Fresnel, Caïman, Henri Poincaré, Galatée

*Sloops **::** Épargne, D'Iberville, Chamois, Yser, Impétueuse, Curieuse, Granit, Dédaigneuse

 **YTBR***

 _Battles before eletro-teleportation: the French fleet Scuttled in Toulon before capture by Nazi Germany._

* * *

 _This field report is by the United Scientifics group of Europa in the South Blue. Report will update whenever new intel is discovered (by me or you, the readers) and at a certain time frame. Intel of future characters is to be updated within timeframes (By me or you, the readers)._

 _BlackHawk571X_

 **These reports are part of the story as they explain the War Powers Coalition's place in the world of One Piece, wherever intentional or not, and was definitely made waves in both the world were these ship's come from, but also where the ship's went to. This anomaly, however still not fully researched, doesn't target just warships, there are also reports of missing vehicles for the war effort, like tanks, infantry vehicles, and half-tracks. The reports also suggests that air forces around the world was also affected by this anomaly. But these vehicles and aircraft haven't made their appearance in the world of One Piece, at least...not yet.**

 **Report 1 of ?**


	10. Aftermath Pt3! WPC caught red headed!

**I do not own One Piece, or the names of ships, or names of songs to make this an awesome story. They belong to their rightful owners**

 **This is the final chapter of the British Empire and Nazi Germany Alliance Arc**

 **Chapter 4 Part 3 of 3**

The Coalition's face off at Little Garden

30 years ago

Alubarna, Capital city of Alabasta

After convincing Queen Nefeltari to speak with the king on the issues concerning the true nature of the World Government and the Celestial Dragons, Jones and the Queen sat in the head carriage while his superiors Admiral Günther Lütjens and Captain Helmuth Brinkmann shared the back carriage with the Queen's head royal guard. The details of the events on that island a month ago was of course butchered to fulfill the propaganda in favor of the World Government, so now they are hunted down by from lowest bounty hunters to the highest orders of the World Government to almost no end until Jones, his old friend and their superiors are either imprisoned or hanged. Either way, the marines are facing a small but powerful military force, and the conflicts between them will rock this world if only there were enough resources to keep up operations like this to be able to spread their influence worldwide in order to loosen the World Government's grip on the world. If Jones thinks he is correct, then the World Government won't have told the whole story to the royal families and low tier marines, afraid that the same thing will happen like him and Erich did. But now because of the World Government's will to try to keep the event at that island mostly secret, it will be the duty of the War Powers Coalition to bring the truth in the lies of the World Government to light, and expose all scandals that the Celestial Dragons want covered up to make themselves look good. It won't be easy and Holland said it could take years or decades in order to accomplish their goal, but Erich didn't care as long as he never had to take orders from those Celestial Dragons again or surrender to the false ideology of the Marines. The men behind the War Powers Coalition opened his and his friend's eyes as well as their subordinates and they swear to never be under their influence again, alive or dead. But the events come to Alabasta will ensure the world will hear how 'great' the World Government can be and it's corruption will be it's downfall.

After going through the palace gates, the group head straight to the throne room to see the king to speak of the events that had happened a month ago. As they went, John and his group was looked on by the people of the Royal palace, and some of them were looks of fear, shock and anger due to the reports from the World Government, but it's understandable and they ignore it for now. A few minutes later they arrived to the throne room and see on his chair is the current king of Alabasta along with his subordinates, and they see the Queen returning early than usually with smiles on their faces, but those smiles turn into looks of shock as they see the people following behind her and one of them took action. One man ran towards Jones as he holds one of his swords in a reverse grip and stops too close to Jones' throat. Everyone freezes as the two men face off while everyone looks in shock, anger or impassive(Jones' group), but the tension was sliced when Jones smiled.

"It's been awhile, huh Pell?" Jones' said, with a goofy grin on his face, knowing they would laugh or chuckle at this grin of his. But not today.

"You have a lot of nerve to return to this kingdom as a traitor to the very organization you swore to protect." Pell said, put everyone on edge except Jones' group who was calm. Jones' expected much and kept his cool.

"You're right Pell, i did vow to protect the World Government and the Marines after saving the royalty before us from pirates." Jones' said smiling, confusing Pell and the others, who then got the shock of their lives when the man they know who is the most calmest marine they've known had a look of fury.

"But that same World Government i swore to protect is the one who made me and my friend massacre innocent civilians by order of the Celestial Dragons when the ones attacked them escape and won't listen to reason" Jones' said with venom in his voice, shocking those in the room, even Pell who now struggles to hold his sword up. It was then Admiral Lütjens put hand on both Jones' and Pell's shoulders and spoke.

"Captain Jones', let us not forget why we came here and put the past behind us, it is a moment we must not forget but not let it consume us." Lütjens said looking at Jones' trying to calm him down and looked like it'd worked. And then turned to Pell.

"Pell is it? Well Mister Pell, if we had any ill intentions against you and this country we would not come face to face until after ensuring the city's destruction and massive casualties to ensure your surrender to us, though we would never do so until it's necessary if you were the enemy." Admiral Lütjens said, making some people in room go nervous while Pell's eyes harden as if threatened.

"If that is the case then why come here then? I don't believe you. What makes us think you not here to destroy our country anyway?!" Pell said angrily, not believing a word this stranger is saying. The admiral smiled, knowing his problem. He then said this.

"Because otherwise we wouldn't have this conversion as of now" Admiral Lütjens said, trying to prove his point. Pell started to think this through, but then saw truth in his words and decided to believe in them for now until he finds a reason to put them down and hands them over to the World Government.

So Pell stands down and lets the admiral speak his piece, but what he hears next is beyond horror. Erich and John was forced to exterminate an island population due to a rebellion, but there was a catch, the rebels fled the island before getting there. So in short, they committed genocide on innocent civilians and the celestial dragon didn't give a damn about it. Only the intervention of Admirals Holland and Lütjens battlegroups stopped further harm on the remaining survivors and end the dragons' life. The royalty and the servants to them could not believe their ears, but it now made sense of why Erich and John become world class criminals overnight, and they felt guilty about it. Especially Pell who happened to be a close friend of John and Erich, but felt relieved when John forgive him. It was then Admiral Lütjens explain the true reason they are here, a peace negotiation and expansion of military power to safeguard future trade routs for their republic. The royalty were surprised by the offer, apparently the men who John and Erich follows had created a coalition of Admiralty and formed The Republic of Europa, and they are asking for a trade and military alliance. Many in the room were shocked to hear that the Admiralty and the sailors of the their navy were not of this world but of other world were the World Government does not exist. It may sound hard to believe at first, but then they were told that the current events in their world were not so good, for it is cursed with a horrible event, a World War. A war between countries worldwide. So far it was Great Britain, Vichy France, Australia and New Zealand, vs Nazi Germany, Italy, and the USSR. Corba could not believe it, but it did explain the way the men acted and not have a single sword or melee weapon on them, only rifles and only gunpowder weaponry. Even the admiral himself don't have a sword or rifle, only a pistol. And even moreso, their world don't have power of haki OR devil fruits, which means that with the exception of John, Erich and other rogue Marines, the Europa Navy (aka War Powers Coalition) consist of normal humans with no haki or devil fruit powers. Cobra and Titi looked at each other and smiled, knowing what to do. What they were about to do is treasonous to the World Government, but that same government do not represent the best interest of their kingdom, and so it was that day, the Kingdom of Alabasta formed a secret alliance with the Republic of Europa. With the Kingdom of the Drum Rockies also in a alliance, as well several others in the Grand Line with the Republic of Europa, the War Powers Coalition now a good foot hold in the Grand Line, promising them trade and war time protection against any pirates who got brave enough to attack their allies. In return, they ask for future military bases and ports to be put into place on their islands and territories. It may sound like acts of treason, it is but some of these kingdoms really don't care.

For years after the supposed death of the World Pirates, piracy had gone up and these islands have felt the strain of it since, and the World Government don't respond to their calls of more protection against them. And now with no choice but trust the word of the enemies of the World Government. They fear it was all for nothing, but that trust was made iron when they call the War Powers to help with a pirate attack when Marines failed to do so, the pirates soon learn that they were different than the marines, in speed, firepower, and surprisingly, accuracy and armor. The pirate group didn't last long against the Battlegroup assigned to the island as they arrived. The marines were then captured by the soldiers onboard the ships without struggle, the shame of their duty to the island was tarnished when said pirate group was able to hold them out, only to be crushed by the War Powers when they mercilessly destroyed the pirate group without a scratch. The marines were then given a choice, join the War Powers and regain the honor and trust of the kingdom through service, or die and be sent in body bags directly to the World Government, some refused and died on the spot and put in body bags. Making good on their word, the rest of the marines felt the pressure and surrendered, but when the marines thought they were tricked, they were given new uniforms, weapons and bunks aboard the ships they will now serve on. The new crew members were given back their old ships under the command of captains of the War Powers at the time. It was then the marines realized the truth of why the War Powers are fighting the World Government, given that most of them have heard of the West Blue Guards and saw them as heroes, so immediately they throw their full support and loyalty to the War Powers Coalition.

The story of this event spread quickly and other pirate groups were then humbled and left on their own in fear of angering the coalition, leaving many island nations relieved that the promise of protection was real and they throw their full support to the alliance with the Republic of Europa, leaving many marines stationed on these island's helpless as they are either forced to leave, or die when they tried to resist them. But not all marines do so, as they heard of Erich and John in the rebel group, who which they admired greatly and asked to join them. The World Government had asked what has happen to these islands but all they got is nothing as they refuse to cooperate. Thinking that a rebellion is happening, the World Government sent 3 armadas of buster call ships (totaling of 15 ships) and warn them of their impending doom, but those islands did respond to it in a chilling message "Bring it on, for Hashima Island!". When headquaters found out that the events on the island now identified as Hashima Island a few months ago, was known by them now, everyone went into a frenzy. How and why did some of these kingdoms knew about it? It was supposed to be secret! Was it a rogue marine that talked, or someone else? Unfortunately, only one knew the answer, and it was driven him up the wall knowing that his warning fell on deaf ears.

' _Of course it did_ ' thought this man as he sat on a chair in his room

' _Of course it would fell on deaf ears, Erich and John must have worked hard to get what they need in the Grand Line, and now these kingdoms are starting to rebel against us, just as i feared. I told my fears to Fleet Admiral Kong, but he ignored me and Garp, thinking that we have gone insane. But i know the truth, and it is time i made do with my promise.'_ the man thought as he stood up and grab his vice-admiral coat and walked out, that man is Vice Admiral Sengoku.

* * *

10 Days later

Alubarna, Capital City of Alabasta

With the finalizations of the deals to the secret alliance of The Republic of Europa, the royalty now have to meet with the fleet admiral of the War Powers to discuss future plans. Cobra, Titi, Pell and Chaka begin to leave with Admiral Lütjens and John to leave for Europa, when reports from the soldiers outside said that marines are on the move, possibly to confront them. Corba then took them to a underground passage which take to the outside of the city and towards the escort to the port from which they've entered the country and meet the queen. As soon as they got out of city by transport, provided by the Royal guards, they head for the same port where the E-boats are awaiting them. But their leave from Alabasta was not silent, for as soon as they got into the city, they were meet by the Marines at the city square where they and the german soldiers engaged each other. Marine weaponry didn't compare to the weapon of the Germans, but at the same time the Marines outnumber them 3 to 1. Unfortunately for the Marines, the German soldiers will show them why they had superior advantage over their enemies. One soldier had been grateful to carry one of the Wehrmacht's favorite arsenal, the Mg 34. The machine gunner took position and opened fire, the marines took some casualties but they keep fighting. Eventually with added sniper fire from top of buildings pushed the Marines back, just enough to get to the port, only to find 6 Marine ships ready to fire on them but hesitated at the sight of Royalty. Before the Marines called Headquarters about the situation, they were fired on by a small battle group of 3 destroyers (Z4 Richard Beitzen, Z5 Paul Jakobi,Z8 Bruno Heinemann) and 1 cruiser (Admiral Scheer) and covered their escape. The Marines try to put up a fight, but the fact that their cannonballs would either bounce off or lodged themselves in the hulls of the ships was a bit discouraging for them. Eventually the ships were taken care of and the E-boats got to the Admiral Scheer, throughout the battle Cobra and Titi got a first hand look on how the ships of The War Power fight their naval battles, and they were astonished. Even Pell and Chaka were glad to be on their allies, instead of siding with the World Government like the other kingdoms. But the ships retreated to the main battle group, only to find the rest of them fighting the other Marine fleets there, Corba, Titi, Pell and Chaka stood in shock.

"Admiral Lütjens, I've got Admiral Holland on the lin- uh snail sir" One of the radioman said to Lütjens, causing both the Royalty and their escort to take interest of the incoming conversion. Admiral Lütjens then takes the snail and begins.

"Admiral Holland, this is Admiral Lütjens, do you read me?"

"Yes Admiral Lütjens I do, are you guys ok?" Lütjens smiled

"Yes we're fine thank you. How are things on your end?" Lütjens asked

"Everything is going smoothly, we had negotiations with the king of Drum Island and made the base on Whisky Peak." Holland said, making the royalty smile.

"How are things on your end, Lütjens?" Holland asked.

"We made contact with the Alabasta royalty and heading out...but" Lütjens said

"What is it? Is everything alright?" Holland said, with worry in his voice.

"No...we've been compromised. Somehow the World Government know we'd be here and we've had multiple units and ships come for us. We're heading for the Bismarck, but I don't want to chance them finding our Island." Lütjens said, to which Holland cursed.

"This will complicate things, we'll head for new rendezvous point near Little Garden. One of the resident here has a Log Pose to leads to it. Head there and I'll work something out with Headquarters. It's risky but it must be done. We can't risk another Hashima Event. And Lütjens, tell John...we may face Sengoku again." Holland said, causing most of the crew to gulp, or in the case of the royalty; pale in fear. Many have heard of Sengoku the Buddha from the Marines, and many don't fight any battles against him and walk away from it. For those that do though, Sengoku will go after them until they're dead or captured. Corba and Titi look at them at awe, while Pell and Chaka looked at John in sadness, for they know that Sengoku act like a father figure to Sengoku to both Eric and John. To see John act strong in the face of the possibility of meeting Sengoku again as an enemy unsettled them, but then they saw Lütjens put a hand on John's shoulder and smiled to him, and John smiled back.

The Admiral Scheer reach the rest of the fleet as a few destroyers deployed smoke screens behind them to block view of the Marines. They lost sight of them after awhile thanks to the smoke screen and the fleet head to Little Garden to meet up with Holland's fleet and the reinforcements from Headquarters and some of the islands a few of them were stationed at. Some have heard from the rogue Marines, who had their snails still, had reports that a buster call armada of 15 ships were coming for the islands that were suspected of rebellion have now changed course to intercept them at Little Garden. Apparently one of them thought he can have his glory back in the Marines by revealing the fleet's next course and deliver victory to the World Government. The un-rogue Marine has then been detained and taken to both Lütjens and John to see what punishment they will give him. On the deck of Bismarck, Lütjens and John awaited for the traitor to arrive, with their next course of action now known to the World Government, most of the crew in the fleet were furious, Lütjens and John didn't blame them. They see the traitor come and the guards forced him on his knees, and he was looking to the ground trying to not look at them, and for that made John even more pissed, but Lütjens remained unfazed.

"Lieutenant Gorwik, you reported our whereabouts to the World Government for a quest of regaining glory to rejoin the Marines. Not only did you put the lives of your comrades onboard in danger, but also the lives of the civilians and royalty as well." John said, with much venom in his voice. But Lütjens stands there, glaring at him like a hawk.

"I think i will kill you where you stand Marine, any last words?" John said, pulling his sword out of it's sheath. The only thing that stopped him was Admiral Lütjens with his hand outstretched, which caused John to look towards Lütjens in mild shock, but he and the rest of the crowd to look in fear as they see the one emotion from the admiral that has been seen since the Hashima Event. The traitor in question was confused by the silence of the area (minus the ship's operations and the waves against the hulls) so he looked up. Unfortunately for the marine, he found the source of the calamity and regretted immediately as his whole body froze to the sight of the man before him. Admiral Lütjens was giving the man a calm hard look, but his eyes doesn't betray the emotion in them; rage, deadly rage. Lütjens then kneed to unlock the cuffs on him, which confused the traitor and everyone around them, then Lütjens gave him that same hard look.

"Why did you do it? Is your sense of honor and dignity really more important than the lives of your comrades and friends?" Lütjens said with a strained voice, trying his best to keep his rage in check.

"Ha, anyone who tries to defy the World Government should be brought to death, and no is my friend when they try to defy Absolute Justice! They and your people are as good as dead! What you fight for is a fool's dream!" the traitor screamed, causing many the rogue marine to feel either ashamed or a little mad at him, while the sailors of the War Powers were very angry at him. But Lütjens remained unfazed.

"I see then, then it's the honor of your home you're trying to defend is it?" Lütjens said, causing everyone to be shocked.

"We too have an honor to protect our home, and our home is the Republic of Europa, and whether or not we are enemies of the World Government we must defend those who couldn't defend themselves from all threats, foreign or domestic. Isn't that what a Marines' supposed to be?" Lütjens said, shocking all the Marines, even the traitor was in awe of his words but looked down.

"I can not guarantee that you will survive this battle, but know this you all marines. Just for being on this ship, or in this fleet, we are all be killed or captured for all that is done. It is obvious that the higher ups of this corrupt government want anyone to know of the fate of Hashima Island to be killed in action or captured and then executed. So what if we had been destroyed by the World Government, do you all truly believe that the World Government will forgive you after everything we've done?! The only thing they are interested is the destruction of OUR REPUBLIC! A Republic of Admiralty law and order! Hah! I finally know why the Americans are so courageous and patriotic...it is of their liberties that they fight for so much is because it allows them to fight wars without fear of losing the dignity of their honor of freedom! It is only they fight among themselves is when they lose that honor! Marines! You want to fight for an honor and dignity? Then fight for our Republic so everyday citizens don't have to sacrifice theirs! But you choose to not do so, then you can wait on Little Garden and hope the World Government wins and takes you back!" Lütjens said, eyeing all the rogue Marines there. John then walk towards Lütjens, put a hand on Lütjens' shoulder and smiled. He then turn toward the rogue Marines.

"You heard the admiral loud and clear men. Take a look at the men beside you, there is a good chance that your or he will be killed in action. If you still believe in the beliefs of our Republic, step forward." John said, getting many to step forward. While some marines didn't step forward were taken to the brig until they reached Little Garden to at least protect the royalty on the island while they fight the World Government.

* * *

4 days later

The german fleet spotted the british fleet waiting for them, and the reinforcement fleet was over the horizon. Holland told Lütjens that he will send a group of rogue marines to keep the loyal marines in check until the battle is over as they will protect the royalties of Alabasta and Drum islands. 4 hours later the fleets meet up and formed a large battlegroup to be ready to fight the buster call armada, which they had reports that somehow Vice-admiral Sengoku took control of and turn it's course to confront the War Powers combined fleet. The WPC Combined Fleet (temporary) consisted of the 5th Royal Fleet: Battleship H.M.S Prince of Wales, Battlecruiser H.M.S Hood, Aircraft carrier H.M.S Ark Royal, Heavy cruisers H.M.S Norfolk and H.M.S Suffolk, and destroyers H.M.S Cossack, and H.M.S Maori, the 7th Strike fleet Battleships: Battleships K.M.S Bismarck and Scharnhorst, Heavy cruisers Prinz Eugen and Admiral Scheer, Light cruiser Köln, and destroyers Z4 Richard Beitzen, Z5 Paul Jakobi and Z8 Bruno Heinemann, and the reinforcement fleet :Battleships Tirpitz, Gneisenau, and Rodney, light cruisers Leipzig, and Emden, and destroyers Z14 Friedrich Ihn, Z5 Paul Jakobi, Z7 Hermann Schoemann, Z25 and Zulu. A total of 25 WPC ships verses 9 WG buster call ships, which may sound over kill, but considering that the enemy warships the War Powers are facing are thrice as tall of a normal giant (15m). So in the minds of Admirals Holland and Lütjens, these warships will huge compared to the battleships like Bismarck and Prince of Wales, but they have technology on their side and they are willing to show that size isn't everything.

Eventually an hour later

"Enemy ships on the horizon! 20 miles out!" the spotters on Bismarck and Prince of Wales called out, and most of the men were stunned by the sight of them. The warships almost looked like small mountains from that distance. But the men steeled their resolve, this battle will be all or nothing for the War Powers today and will fight tooth and nail for the sake of everyone in the coalition and the alliances of Europa. Holland looked on through his binoculars and see the 9 ships and something else.

"Erich, you better see this." Holland said, handing over the binoculars to Erich. What he sees making him pale abit.

"Sengoku. He really did meant it after all." Erich said.

"You think he know we have royalty with us? Despite they both on Little Garden with marine protection, Sengoku must know we have done something that will encourage an investigation on the island we meet and made alliances with. And that alone will give the World Government reason to do the same as they did Hashima Island." Holland said. Erich then shook his head, to Holland's confusion.

"No, he may be a marine Vice-admiral, but he's no heartless man. Me and John know him better than anyone else in the Marines." Erich said, then turn to Holland.

"He'll die before committing genocide against any islanders." Erich said, which caused Holland to smile.

"Contact! More enemy vessels on the horizon!" the spotters yelled, causing Erich and Holland to look again, and sure enough their worst fears were realized.

Among the 9 buster call ships are an escort of what looks to be over 50 ships. The spotter planes confirmed that the full fleet consist of 60 ships in total. Many felt their spirits crushed by this number and size of the enemy fleet. Now many in the rogue marines regiments now understand the fear that they once put on the enemies of the World Government, and also understand the courage it took for some of it's past enemies that stood up to them. Then they steeled their resolve again, if they die here then many of their families and the islands that enjoy the olive branch given to by the Republic of Europa will become targets and possibly killed just to hide the truth. The admirals then called for battlestations and the crews prepare for what may be their last battle but they do so with courage and discipline, to the point that it give the rest of the rogue marines the will to do the same. If they were to die, then they will do so with honor and enemy fleet halted their advance to almost be within firing range of the WP combined fleet, to which a seagull came with a den den mushi to Erich himself. Erich look at Holland and nodded, to which he did the same and order their improvised den den mushi to open all channel of the fleet, for this was a conversation everyone must hear, including those on Little Garden. The snail starts to ring and Erich answered immediately.

"This is Captain Erich Cole of the War Powers Coalition fleet, identify yourself." Erich said.

"This is Vice-admiral Sengoku of the Marines. Erich is that really you?" Sengoku asked.

"I think you already know the answer Vice-admiral. I see that the traitor onboard gave the right coordinates to confront us here." Erich said.

"Erich! You could've gotten away! Why would you and the War Powers decide to stay and fight?" We outnumber you!" Sengoku said with some concern in his voice. Which surprised Erich and the others, but Erich continued.

"You know why we are here. We've been found out in Alabasta and the World Government will be itching to wipe from the face the earth, so we decided to stay and fight to make sure the World Government doesn't go after them. Besides, didn't you promise to come after us if we were spotted near after islands of royalty on them?" Erich said, which was followed by a few moments of silence.

"Hah, i know that. But i only wish things were different, and that you two didn't defect from the Marines" Sengoku said.

"I know, but what the events of Hashima Island have taught me is this. Even if i did become Admiral one day and even if i did follow through my sense of justice, it will all be in vain." Erich said, which cause everyone to look in surprise except for Holland, Lütjens and John.

"The marine bring judgement to all who break the law, all except for the Celestial Dragons. The Celestial Dragons today have no sense of care for the citizens of the world, they own more slaves than any slave trader of the world, and if anyone and i mean ANYONE would even question the Celestial Dragons, they'll be put to death. The Celestial Dragons believe that they are above the law and i would be damned to stay in any organization that would allow to go unchallenged!" Erich said, much made all the rogue marine to have their jaws dropped in total shock. On Sengoku's side , he and the other nearby marines to hear this were overcome in shock, like Garp and Dragon who were there with him.

"But the War Powers, they believe noone is above the law and would punish even the royalty for the crimes they would've commit. This is the justice i have dreamt of all my life, and if this organization is doomed to be enemies of the World Government forever, then so be it. But at least my and my friend's consciousness would be clear, unlike yours, Garps' and Dragons' and rest of the Marines." Erich said. On Sengoku's' side, Garp and Dragon see little tears coming from his eyes. It was obvious to them all there, Erich and John have bound their lives to this group and will die to defend it and all they stood for. Then Sengoku hardens and say.

"Then perhaps you and John have made your choice, and this will be hardest choice in my life to go though. But in the name of Justice, I will kill you and John on this day and bring the Admirals to be imprisoned in Impel Down. And as for the rogue's, I'll kill them too for even being around you rebels." Sengoku said, put fear into the rogues, and even the loyal marines, realizing that the effort to return to the Marines will be for nothing after all.

"Very well then, but may I make one request Vice-admiral Sengoku?" Erich said.

"Name it, for it will be your last Captain Cole" Sengoku said, to which Erich and Holland nodded to each other.

"If the War Powers here are to fall here, then would you please escort the royalty of Drum and Alabasta Kingdoms back to their islands. We only had them to secure trade negations to our island nation. Would you please do that for us...Oyaji?" Erich said, causing many to look in surprise again. Because the word Oyaji was japanese for one word, father.

On Sengoku's side, everyone looked in shock, cause never before had never heard Erich or John call Sengoku 'Oyaji' in public before. But because of this moment, Erich was trying to reach him for this last favor. Garp and Dragon had looked in shock of the sight before them, Sengoku, who had been keeping his emotions in check for awhile now, but as soon as he heard that one simple word, he finally cried a heartfelt sob. Many marines there felt sad by this event, even one who would be an admiral one day himself, Captain Kuzan. While Captain Kizaru felt a little pity for the Vise-admiral but simply ignore it afterwards. And finally Captain Sakazuki look on with anger, feeling that the Vice-admiral was soft for the traitor. If it was him, he would simply denied that request and killed the royalty and everyone else in that fleet for their crimes against the World Government. But he was lower rank and would have to follow his orders for now.

"I cannot promise that they won't be judged for their involvement with you, but I will escort them. You have my word...son." Sengoku said with a little smile on his face. Garp and Dragon had little smile on theirs too, Erich and John have always put the needs everyone above theirs, and today was no different.

"Thank you, and good luck...Oyaji" Erich said as he hang up, wiping a few tears from his eyes with a smile on his face. But then that smile turn a battle hardened look.

On both side, Sengoku and Erich look on with hardened faces. The moment has arrived in which would be round two for both of them.

"All ships.." Sengoku said

"Prepare for battle" Erich said

Both side called for battlestations and ready to duke it out today as the sunny day turned to heavy fog around the area. The Battle of Little Garden has begin.

However the War Powers and the Marines aren't alone in this fight, as hidden 50 miles away within the fog, two fleets from two different sides heard the conversation between two unknowns and prepare to do battle themselves. What will transpire however is the involvement from these two fleets will change the course of the world forever. They had been in this world for a least a day now and they really want answers. And both may insure the survival or destruction of the War Powers Coalition. The fleet of the Baltic Red navy and the Fascist Mediterranean fleet.

* * *

Today

Dressrosa

The 'agents' stood at attention before Admiral Fujitora, which caused everyone to look at the strange group.

"Good evening Admiral Fujitora, my name is Allan Gollan, and these men and women here are my subordinates. We are here on behalf of the World Government to investigate the damage done on the island by the Straw Hat-Heart pirate alliance against the Warlord Donquixote Doflamingo." the agent said, getting some eyebrow lifts from some of the higher ups.

"Ah, and how did you know of the events here?" the admiral said with little suspicion in his voice, to which the 'agent' smiled.

"We had been briefed by the Commander-in-chief Kong and was sent here to collect data of any violent attempt to overthrow the king here, but we got here too late and we had to change our mission parameters." the agent said, which got one of them to stand and walk to them

"If that is true, then we have been notified by now. And i suppose you know who i am and know what I'm doing here!" Sengoku said, for some odd reason he didn't like the guy at all, which made some of the agents uncomfortable, while the head agent only smiled.

"I am well aware of your mission here, and i only wish to complete ours while ensuring yours is not interfered by our presence. And as for notifying you, the commander wanted to ensure that secrecy was kept while we are here. So technically, we are not here on public records. This letter is proof of our mission." the agent said , pulling out a letter and handing it to Sengoku. He then opened the letter and read it's contents, to which he look at distrust first to then look in shock as he saw the signature of Commander-in-chief Kong.

"Tch, just get done with your mission and be gone, the Straw Hats and Law are still on this island and this island is under military jurisdiction." Sengoku said, with some venom in his voice. This is weird, never would he ever act like this. He just met the guy and thinks he is up to no good. Even some of the marines never seen this before, and somehow the agent isn't fazed by it.

"Relax inspector Sengoku, we will be in and out shortly. And as for the Straw Hats and Law, I think we can handle them well. Besides, i know Luffy and his pirate crew very well." the agent said, which caused Sengoku to have a tick mark on his forehead. The agent then turn to admiral Fujitora.

"I apologize for any delays or disturbances me and my subordinates have caused. We won't get in the way of any operations while we are here. Have a good day Admiral." the agent said and walked off.

The agent then sighed a breath of relief, for a moment there the operation would've been compromised. But they got permission so they can be anywhere they want, especially the prisoners. It would be halted however as Admiral Fujitora would roll his dice today, and it will be the one to everything in jeopardy. It will then convince the Admiral to begin the arrest the pirates and the colosseum warriors. However it will allow all eyes to be off the surrounding area of the prisoners, and make thing easier for them.

However one call to Headquarters changed everything and the fears of the World Government will be realised. The two years of fragile peace will be over. War has begin.

 **Hello everyone, Blackhawk571X here, with the latest chapter of this story. I hope the wait was worth it. Thank you and have a good day! :D**

 **Blackhawk571X**


End file.
